Ash and The Queen Of The Underwater Temple
by storyLover58
Summary: May was framed for a crime that she didn't commit. After she ran away, she got into a terrible incident, but what happens when an old friend rescued her? And what would happen to her friends and family? Find out what happens next in this story... (A/N: There won't be any romance in this story.)
1. A Tragic Incident

**Hey readers, this is my first Pokemon Fanfic, though I have created a few others stories, this is my first story in this category. Anyway, this story has been bugging me in my mind, so I had to get it out. And I will only make 1 chapter first caused I have my other stories that needed to be finished. And most of all, I needed to know how many people would support this story, with how many favs, follows and reviews. Enough about that, I better get started then.**

**Anyway, the time of this story happens after the events of the Wallace Cup. This didn't actually happen in any of the original series, caused you will know why once you read to the third quarter of the story. And also, this involves one of the movie which involves May and Max. You will have to guess caused I will be sending out some questions for you readers to answer. Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 1 : A Tragic Incident

It was a peaceful morning in Rustboro city as people were getting ready to go into business. As well as Pokemon Coordinators getting ready for the upcoming contest that's being held at the city. One specific girl with a green bandana was helping one of her pokemon, which was a Blaziken. "Sky Uppercut!" the girl instructed the pokemon as it did as it was told. After that attacked, the pokemon landed a few metres from the girl.

"Great job Blaziken, you can take some rest," the girl said before recalling its pokemon back into the pokeball. "I so going to win this contest, and no one else is going to stop me," the girl said confidently before an explosion erupted in the contest building.

"What's going on?!" one of the coordinator asked as the whole building began to crumble.

"Wh...what is happening?" the girl asked before she took a glimpse of two figures and a pokemon standing in the dust. As the dust settle, the girl was shocked as she didn't expected that the bad guy came here.

"Prepare for trouble as we demolish!"

"And make it double, our motto's been polished!"

"To protect the world from ugliness unestimateable!"

"To unite all peoples at the Grand Festival!"

"To denounce the evils of ribbons a bit!"

"To extend our reach in the contest circuit!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's da name!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbufet!"

"Team Rocket, what are you guys doing here?!" the girl asked as she took out one of her pokeball.

"Duh, isn't it obvious, you little twerpette. We came here to steal the ribbons to make them ours," Jessie stated as she showed her the ribbon.

"Well, I will make sure you give that back! Venusaur, I choose you!" the girl called out before the pokemon emerged from the pokeball.

"Seviper, poison tail!" Jessie called out as the pokemon emerged from its pokeball.

"Cacnea, use Pin Missiles!" James commanded as the said pokemon emerged from the pokeball. But towards James's dismay, Cacnea went to hug him. "Not me! Attack her!" he said desperately.

"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!" the girl commanded as leaves started to shoot at the two pokemon. It managed to deflect Cacnea Poison Spikes and dodged Seviper poison tail.

"Seviper, use tackle!" Jessie commanded.

"Venusaur, use Petal Dance," the girl commanded as petals came out of its back before hitting Seviper. While Team Rocket and the girl were battling it out, Meowth went to rummage through the girl's bag, which she left it on the ground while training her pokemon. Meowth took out a green bandana, which he figured she could had bought two, a picture of her family and some ribbons. As he was about to call out to the others, Venosaur's Petal Dance hit him, which caused him to drop the ribbons back into the bag.

"Now Venosaur, use Vine Whip!" the coordinator commanded as the pokemon uses its vines to grab both of the pokemon before tossing them towards Team Rocket. "Now, Venosaur! Use Razor Leaf!" the pokemon then shoot at the team before an explosion erupted.

This sent the team flying high into the sky. "Great, at least I still have my ribbon," Jessie stated before realising that it was gone.

"Now we gotten nothing," James sighed.

"We're blasting off again!" they yelled as they flew up into the sky.

"Finally, some pease and quiet," the coordinator stated before calling back her pokemon. She then went back to her bag before realising that it was opened. "Oh no, please don't let any of my ribbons been stolen," she went to look for her ribbons and was relief that all of her ribbons wasn't stolen by them. But she realised that there were two things that went missing, her second green bandana and a picture of her and Dawn.

"Well, at least my ribbons wasn't stolen," she said, looking on the bright side. As she placed the bag back to its place, she took a glimpes of someone looking at her. As she turned to face him, she grew mad.

"What do you want, Drew," the girl said as Drew jumped over the rail before landing on the ground. He then walked up to her with his signature smirk.

"Just wanted to congratulate you, but you still not a great coordinator," Drew commented.

"Hey! At least I managed to defeat them with me just using one pokemon!" the girl commented back.

"Yeah, but I can see the gap of experience between you guys," Drew teased.

"Why you..." before she could finished her sentence, a rose was handed to her, which made her zip up before blushing.

"Now, now, we don't want you to get all thirsty before the contest start, or you would go speechless, May," Drew teased as he flicked his hair. "Well, see ya later. And by the way, they said that the contest would be postponed to another day," after he said that, Drew walked away, leaving a very frustrated May.

"Great, first is Team Rocket ruining everything, next is that both of my bandana and my picture is missing, thirdly, the contest has to be postponed and why does Drew always shut me up with his stupid rose!" May stated as walked away. But she kept the rose instead of tossing it into the bin.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket landed just out of Petalburg City. "Great, we went through everything to get those ribbons and we always came out empty handed," Jessie complained.

"Well, not this time as I have something to show you guys," Meowth stated before taking out a green bandana and a picture of May and Dawn. (From the episodes which May and Dawn were together.)

"Why are you showing us these? They aren't worth it," Jessie stated.

"Don't you get it, we can have our revenge on that girl. All we need now is a matching clothes, a bag that looks like hers and a wig. And voala, an exact look of the real twerp!" Meowth stated Jessie and James thought about it.

"You know what, that is a great plan," James commented as they gave each other a looked as they smirked.

They then headed into the city to get the items that had the same stuff as in the picture. They wanted to get the real May in trouble before they plotted out their crimes. Meowth managed to find the exact copy of the bag and the clothes while Jessie bought a hair net and a brown wig. James went to look for something that they could steal without much trouble. He spotted a small pokestore, which would work. As they all gathered up together, they planned out their strategy as to get back on May.

Back with May, she finally made it back to her hometown, Petalburg city thanks to her new bike that her dad bought it for her. She quickly paddle down the hill before entering the city. She got off her bike before pushing along with her. While she was walking, her stomach began to growl, which she laughed out of embarrasement. She took a glimpes of a small food stall and figured she could have a small snack. She locked her bike up against a pole before buying some snacks.

As she was about to take a bite, an alarm was heard before an explosion erupted again. And it was close by as she ran towards the source of the explosion. She found out the source was from the pokestore main entranced. And she was shocked as what was in front of her, an exact copy of her was stealing some pokeballs. "Well, hello, _May_," the copy said before running away from her.

May was about to give chase when a security grab her arm. "Excuse me miss, but you're coming with us," the security said as May struggled on the gripped.

"The real person that stole those pokeballs was running over there," May said as she pointed towards the direction of the said person.

"No, you were the one that stole those pokeballs. And I have proof that you were the one," the security said before showing her a video in the store using his pokedex. May was shocked as the figure does look like her, her green bandanna, the exact clothes, the exact bag and the exact hair style. No doubt that it looks like her, but she was innocent as she didn't break into the store. The security then took her to the police station for the crimes that she didn't commit.

* * *

In the Petalbrug Gym, Norman and his family was having their dinner when the television reported of a break in. Normally, they would ignore the news, but this time they were shocked at what happened as May's picture was shown on the screen. "Yes, this young girl broke into the store and stole some pokeballs. The young girl name is May, who is the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman..." after hearing those, Caroline fainted as Norman caught her.

"Dad, did May really done it?" Max asked before a video was recorded on the theft of the store.

"I don't want to believe it, but I do hope she didn't," Norman said before he placed his fainted wife on the seat before grabbing his coat. "You wait here and take care of your mother, I will have a word with our daughter," Norman said sternly before leaving the house.

* * *

In the police station, May was being interrogated by Jenny. "I can't believe that you actually attempted to steal those pokeballs, May. I thought you're a good girl," Jenny stated.

"I didn't break into the store, you have got to believe me. I was about to have my snack when there was an explosion. I didn't do anything," May protested.

"I want to believe you, but the evidence says another things. May, I'm sorry but in order for you to learn your punishment, I will need you to hand over you pokemon licence," Jenny said as May was staring at her, shocked at what she just heard as tears was visible.

"Wha..what? You mean I'm ban from being a coordinator?" May asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Sorry May, but rules is rules," Jenny said. May doesn't want to hand her licence card, and what's more, she won't be the greatest coordinator. As she was about to take her card, one of the policeman barge into the room.

"Excure me, but the Gym leader is here. And he wants to have a word with the girl," he said as Jenny nodded.

"Let him in," she said as the policeman let Norman entered. May couldn't believe that things just got from bad to worse.

"What you got to say for yourself, young lady," Norman stated, as he was angry at May.

"Dad, you have to believe me. I didn't break into that store, honest," May protested, but Norman just shook his head.

"May, lying isn't going to work, now please tell us the truth," Norman stated as May was getting frustrated at everyone who doesn't believe her.

"I'm sorry dad, but I have nothing else to say," May stated, as she looked away from her dad.

"Now, listen here May. You better tell us what really happen or you're never going to see your pokemons again," Norman said, sternly.

"Isn't banned from being a pokemon coordinator bad enough?" May said as she looked up towards her dad, tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"What?" Norman asked as he looked at Jenny, not know what had just happened earlier.

"Sorry, but yes, she is ban from pokemon coordinating," Jenny confirmed.

"Then, that means..." Norman was about to say something when the whole room blacked out.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Jenny asked as went to look for her torch.

"I don't know, but I think the whole building just blacked out," Norman stated. They then heard a door opening before it closes.

"Oh no, May is escaping," Jenny stated as she finnaly found her torchlight. She then went to turn the doorknob, but it was locked from the outside.

"Damn it, I should have brought my pokemon with me," Norman stated as he clenched his hand, regret on not taking his pokemon with him.

May was running down the hall thanks to her pokemon. She managed to get out of the building before realising that the whole city was dark. "We better get out of this city," May stated as she recalled her pokemon back into the pokeball. She then headed towards the harbour, trying to catch a ferry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket managed to cut the main wire that powers the whole city. "Great, now that everything's dark, we can steal those pokemons and get out of here without being seen," Meowth stated, but as soon as they were about to leave, a couple of security guards spotted them.

"Hey you! Stop!" one of the yelled.

"We better get going," Jessie stated.

"Yeah, I think we better leave the city, since we have three Master Ball," Meowth stated before they ran into the city.

May managed to reach the harbour. She spotted a small ship, that is small enough to just carry a couple of dozen people. She headed into the ship, trying to look for a place to sleep while waiting for the sailors to sail out of the city harbour.

After May gotten into the boat, Team Rocket emerged from behind a building before they spotted a boat by the harbour. "Hey, we can use that to get out of here," James stated.

"Then c'mon, we need to leave this city immediately," Jessie stated before they got onto the boat.

They headed into the room where the sailors would start the ship. While they were looking for the keys, May found the perfect spot to hide from anyone. As May took a seat, her Skitty came out of its pokeball, but May didn't care as she leaned against the wall. "Skitty, I don't know what I need to do now. I was framed for a crime that I didn't commit. What am I going to do now," May said to the Skitty as it looks cheery.

"Oh Skitty, you look too adorable to be left alone," May stated before she cuddled her Skitty.

"I know, I will go find Ash and Dawn for some help," May suggested as she stroke Skitty's head.

She then heard some footsteps on the upper deck of the ship. She figured it could be the sailors, but wondered why were they doing this late at night. The next thing that she didn't see it coming was that the ship's engine start up. "Maybe some late night fishing," May thought out loud before getting up with Skitty in her hands. She then called back her Skitty into the pokeball before headed up into the upper deck.

Meowth found a way to start the engine before they left the harbour in top speed. "I can't believe that those sailors could be so stupid," Meowth commented.

"Yeah, leaving the keys in the ignition was such stupid," James confirmed.

"Yup, but nothing beats us stealing those pokeballs and framing that little twerp," Jessie quipped. Suddenly, the door slammed opened, revealing a really angry May. But instead of loss of food, this is an anger of being framed.

"You guys are so dead for framing me! You are never getting away from this!" May yelled at them before taking out two of her pokeballs.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!" Jessie commanded as her pokemon emerged from its pokeball.

"Cacnea, use Pin Missiles," James stated as his pokemon came out of its pokeball. But this time, Cacnea didn't hug James as the pokemon did as it was commanded.

"Meowth, I will be using Scratch!" Meowth said, joining in the battle.

"Blaziken, Beautifly, I choose you," May said before two of her pokemon emerged. "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick. Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" May instructed her pokemon as it did as it was told. Both of them managed to deflect both Seviper and Cacnea attacks, but missed Meowth attack. But May didn't expected what happens next, instead of hitting her pokemons, Meowth went to scratch her face.

"Kya!" May cried out of pain as her face was covered in Meowth scratches.

"Meowth, direct hit," he said, this made May even angrier as it glare at him.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut on Meowth!" May instructed as her pokemon did as it was told, thus Meowth regretted doing that on May. Blaziken hit Meowth with his attack before sending him towards the ceiling before crashing down back onto the ground, behind Jessie.

"Seviper, use tackle!" Jessie instructed.

"Cacnea, use Needle Arm!" James instructed.

"Beautifly, use Gust!" May commanded. Beautifly managed to blow the two pokemon away, but unfortunately, it hit the control panels.

"Blaziken, use Fire Spin!"May instructed as Blaziken used the command. It hit the pokemon, but the force was powerful enough to not only destroy the control panels but to also create a hole in the hule.

"Oh no, the ship is sinking," Jessie stated before calling back her pokemon.

"Blaziken, use Mega Kick!" May instructed before hitting its target, thus sending Team Rocket blasting into the sky again. But as she recalled her pokemon, she noticed that the ship was sinking. "Great, I overdid it," May stated as she ran out of the ship. As she was about to exit the hallway, a support beam fell, which pinned her down onto the ground. She tried to move it, but it was too heavy. She then noticed that the water was rushing in too quickly as she tried to get one of her pokeballs, but she couldn't reached them.

"I can't believe this is happening! I shouldn't have ran away!" May stated out of panic as she struggled to free herself when she felt the water with her legs. The ship was sinking fast, which was a really bad situation.

Outside, one of the sailors on the cruiser spotted the sinking ship. "Sir, there is a small ship over that's sinking," one of the sailors stated.

"Go and send someone there to check," the captain instructed before the sailor nodded. He quickly formed a small rescue team to the ship. Then, a boy and a girl emerged from behind the captain.

"Hey captain, what is going on here?" the boy asked while a yellow pokemon emerged from behind him, before resting on his shoulder. _"Pika,"_ the pokemon stated.

"There is a ship sinking, don't worry, I already send a rescue team to check on the boat. So, you can rest up, Ash," the captain stated.

"Oh, that's great news," the girls stated.

"Yeah, Dawn, great news," as soon as Ash said that, an explosion erupted on the ship, which caught their attention.

"What happened?" Dawn asked out of surprised after the explosion. The captain used his binoculars to check on the ship, but all he could see was smoke emitting from the ship.

"How's the ship, captain?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, the smoke is blocking my view," the captain stated.

"Well, we don't have time to wait for it to clear up. Dawn stay here, if Brock ask where am I, tell him I'm out in sea," Ash stated before taking out one of his pokeball.

"Corphish, come on out," Ash stated before the said pokemon emerged from its pokeball. _"Corphish"_ it stated.

"Hurry, take me to that burning boat," Ash stated as the pokemon nodded. The pokemon then jumped down into the sea before Ash followed it. Corphish then support Ash before they headed towards the boat.

* * *

Inside the boat, May was still able to breath, barely as fire was now everywhere. "Somebody, please, somebody out, please help me!" she called out as she struggled under the beam. Out all of a sudden, another explosion erupted, which shook the whole ship as water was now coming from the other side. "He...!" before she could out for some help, water rushes in, which engulf May. But luckily she managed to hold her breath in time as she struggled to get any of her pokeball while trying to free herself from the tight situation.

Outside, Ash, had finally reached the ship, but he only saw the pole of the boat as it was almost fully sunk. "Here goes nothing, Corphish, take me under," Ash commanded as the pokemon nodded. They both then headed underwater to find if anybody was still on board of the ship. He saw a door opening as he pointed to show his pokemon the way. The pokemon nodded before they both headed into the doorway.

May was running low on air as she struggled to breath now. She was about to lose hope when a shadow was looming over her. She looked up and to her surprise, Ash and his Corphish were there. They both quickly tried to move the beam, but they couldn't as it was too heavy. Then, out of a sudden, another explosion erupted. They were all shocked as how there was another explosion, even though they were underwater. The forced of the blast not only broke the ceiling of the hallway, but also sent Ash and Corphish upwards before the boat sunk all the way to the deep sea. Ash took out his hand as well as May, trying to save each other as they were drifted apart.

As Ash and Corphish emerged from the sea, Ash was still shocked at what happened. He couldn't believed that May would be gone forever as he hit the water. "Why can't I save her!" he yelled out of frustration.

Just then, the boat from the cruiser arrived before taking him and his pokemon out of the water. Ash then later spotted May's green bandanna as it emerged from the sea. He picked it up before they all headed back to the cruiser. Ash just looked at the bandanna, wondering how would May's family handle the lost of their daughter, and the Princess of Hoenn.

May couldn't see Ash anymore as she, along with the ship, slowly sank to the bottom of the sea as she still tried to free herself. She didn't realised that her bandanna came off, but she didn't care as she tried to free herself. She was now starting to black out because of lack of air. She then took a glimpse of something approaching her from her left, as it looks like it had a pair of antennas and no legs before she blacked out. But without hearing it said out loud, "_Mana?_"

* * *

**Well, this is the first story I will be writing for pokemon. I know that some of you know what pokemon that said that. So, here is the question:**

**-Which Pokemon said "Mana"?-**

**I won't be putting out answers, because this is the easiest one. ****The answer for the question would be reveal on the next chapter, I hope. ****Anyway, what do you think of this story? Is it bad? Did I use the wrong pokemon? Is it too fast? And why am I asking so many questions? **

**R & r please.**

**P.S. : If there is any typing error, then forgive me as I'm actually too lazy to check on it.**

**P.S. 2 : To some of you that I actually either fav, reviewed or followed, I would like to say you're welcome. That's all. ;)**


	2. The Rise of a Queen

**Thanks for the people who support this story by; favouring, following and the best of all, reviewing. And the answer for the question of the previous chapter is : Manaphy.**

**PokStarTardis - Thanks for reviewing, though your answer is way off.**

**TheDisguisedFairy - You have answered the right answer. And thanks for the support of the story, and the reason why Officer Jenny didn't check was because she figured May could have hid somewhere. I have watch the movie and I figured, why not make a story about what would happen after the movie. And I've gotten this idea, since May and Manaphy had created a bond, then I might as well create one story about it.**

**Nightraze - I seem to know what you mean. Most of the stories on the category involves romance, but where is the stories which involves adventure? I mean, there are a few, but most of them are either discontinued or maybe just plain boring. No offence. And did you actually answered the question to it? Or am I a little clueless. (I'm a little dense sometimes.)**

**Guest - You have answered the right answer. And yeah, if you know a lot about pokemon games, movies and the series, then it will be a piece of cake. Thanks for the support.**

**Anyway, I will be updating one or two chapters daily, or maybe once in a while since I have other stories that needs to be done. And I also have my school stuff, which is kinda frustrating. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Rise of a Queen

_~Mays P.O.V.~_

My head hurts after that incident. I can't believed that I actually drown in the sea thanks to those idiots who framed me. But still, I feel different, like I'm lying in some sort of bed that is very soft. And I also smell the scent of the sea, which I can't hear any waves from the sea. And what's more, I think I'm not dead yet caused I can still feel my hands and my legs.

As I opened my eyes, I can't believe what I''m seeing. Apart from still being alive, I was in a bedroom, like a king would have. And what's more, as I looked outside the window, I noticed that there were pokemon swimming around in the ocean. I think I'm paranoid caused I might be underwater. But the placed seem so familiar, its like I've been here before. But where? Right as I was about to get off of my bed, I noticed that my Skitty was actually laying beside me, curled up. I smiled as it looked so adorable. I noticed my bad on the side table before grabbing it. I took a look inside to make sure everything was still there. I felt relief as everything was still there before taking out the pokeballs.

As I got off the bed, I noticed a pokemon was standing by the door. The pokemon had two antennas and flippers. As I approached it, the pokemon then came out of the shadow before I realised what pokemon was it. "Manaphy?" I asked as the pokemon jumped into my arms.

_"Mana, happy," _it said to me. I felt really happy seeing him again.

"Oh, Manaphy, I missed you so much. But how did I get back to the temple?" I asked as I let go of Manaphy.

_"Mana,"_ it said before it used its antenna to show how'd it got me to the underwater temple. We were engulfed in a pink light before we headed back to the past.

I can't believed what am I seeing. The boat, the pokemons around us, the boat above on the sea and even the voices of the pokemon. And whats more, I can't believed that I'm seeing me, trying to free myself from under the beam. Then I heard the familiar voice before I blacked out. "Manaphy, did you really saved me?" I asked as me and the pokemon went closer to the sinking boat. The pokemon nodded as the Manaphy in the past tried to look for helped.

The Manaphy in the past called out a few pokemons to help me from under the beam. I saw that the Sharpedos were lifting up the support beam before Manaphy pulled me out. I can't believe that Manaphy managed to pull me out without any problem. After Manaphy pulled the past me out from the beam, it called out another pokemon. I saw that it was Wailmer approaching the boat. I also noticed that the Manaphy in the past was trying to save me by covering me in a pink light. I looked at the Manaphy beside me, wondering what was going.

The Manaphy beside me used it antennas to touch me on the head before I too was engulfed in the pink light. I then realised that it was some sort of an air bubble, which then I hugged Manaphy becaused it went to save me. Then I continued to watch the flashback. I was laying on the Wailmer's back while Manaphy swam beside me. We followed them through the sea when the past Manaphy and me disappeared from view. I realised that the temple was closed by, which then I figured out what happens next. We later went through the barrier that covered the whole temple. I saw that Manaphy later called out a half dozen of Corphish to carry me into the temple.

I knew where they were heading as I looked at the Manaphy beside me. I nodded my head, stating that its time to head back. Manaphy then use its antennas to send us back to the present.

As we reached back, I went to carry Manaphy in my arms. "Oh Manaphy, you really did saved me from drowning. I'm so happy to be with you," I said as tears were now flowing down my cheeks.

_"Mana?"_ Manaphy asked, concerned on why am I crying. I just shook my head as Manaphy went to hug me, which I returned.

* * *

_~Normal P.O.V.~_

Back in Petalburg City, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock had finally reached the harbour. Ash noticed that there were police everywhere, as he wondered what was going. But he couldn't forget what had happened that night, when he failed to save May from the sinking boat. He wanted to save her, but he can't as the explosion pulled them apart. Dawn then took noticed of Officer Jenny commanding the other policemen. "Officer Jenny! What's going on?" Ash asked as they approached them. Brock then went to his lovey-dovey around Jenny, but Dawn later dragged him away. Jenny just sighed before she went to answer Ash's question.

"Well, you see. A girl stole three Master Ball from the Pokestore last night," Officer Jenny explained.

"Who?" Ash asked as his pikachu emerged from behind.

"..."

"Well," Ash stated, wondering why was Jenny hesitated on answering him.

"The girl is...May..." Jenny stated quietly. But not quiet enough as Ash could hear what she said.

"You're kidding, right?" Ash asked.

"No Ash, I'm serious. May was caught in the video camera of the store," Jenny stated before taking out a video cam from her pocket. She then showed it to Ash about the video.

Ash was shocked as the video does showed who really did stole the pokeballs. The green bandana, the red colour clothes, the bag and the hair style. No doubt that it was May, but Ash knew something was up as he took a closer looked. The height and the way she walked doesn't showed any relation to the May he knew. And even he took noticed of the eye colour. Ash knew that the video showing wasn't the real May. "Erm... Officer Jenny. I think that's not the real May," Ash stated.

"Ash, I know you want to save your friend from being banned, but I think the evidence show it..." before Jenny could finished his sentence, Ash looked away like he didn't listened.

"I don't think you need to ban her anymore," Ash stated.

"And why is that?" Jenny asked, with her eyebrow raised.

"Because last night, we found her on a ship," Ash stated, still looking away.

"Where?" Jenny asked as she was about to call a team to follow the boat that May was on.

"Can I ask you something first?" Ash asked.

"What kind of question?" Jenny stated, wondering why did Ash changed the subject.

"Do you have a submarine?" Ash asked, which Jenny caught the question unexpected.

"Huh?" Jenny stated.

"I asked, do you have any submarine that we can use?" Ash asked again.

"I don't think we do. Why'd you asked?" Jenny stated.

"Well, you see. It was night time when me and my friends wanted to visit May after the contest. And on our way there, one of the sailors spotted a ship that's sinking," Ash started before he closed his eyes, remembering what had happened last night.

"Go on," Jenny encourage him.

"Then, the ship had an explosion. I went to check on the ship to see anyone was there. As I arrived, the ship was almost fully sunk. I quickly went into the ship before realising that there was one person on board..." Ash then stopped again, clenching his fist.

"And?" Jenny pushed on.

"And when I tried to save her as she was stuck under a beam, another explosion erupted, which caused me to rise back to the surface. I couldn't save her as the ship she was on sunk to the deep ocean. I felt really upset about myself for not saving her, especially she's my friend," Ash stated as tears was now forming in his eyes.

"If you said that it was a 'she', then that could means... no, are you serious?" Jenny stated, not believing that she just heard.

"Yes, the person I couldn't save was May. I think she drown in the sea after running away," Ash stated as a shadow was now covering his eyes.

"I don't know what to say, let alone inform May's family as their daughter was now lost," Jenny stated. She later called off the search for the girl in the city before ordering them to rent a submarine to look for a sunken ship.

"C'mon Ash, we better head to the Gym to tell Norman what had happened," Jenny stated as they headed to the gym located in the middle of the city. Along the way, Ash caught sight of May's new bike locked up against a pole. He then went towards the bike before placing his hand on the handlebar.

"Hey, can we take this bike with us?" Ash asked.

"Who's bike does it belong to?" Jenny asked as she inspected the bike.

"It belongs to May," Ash explained as Jenny stared at it with her eyes widely opened.

"Wait a minute. If her bike's here, then that means..." Jenny stated before she took noticed of the food stall nearby. She quickly headed towards it, as the owner of the stall was there serving meals to his customers.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" Ash asked as he followed Jenny.

"Excuse me sir. I'm Officer Jenny and I would like to ask you a few questions," Jenny stated.

"Sure, what is it?" the owner asked.

"Do you happen to remember this girl from last night?" Jenny asked as she showed the owner a picture of May.

"Yeah. I saw her last night. She went to park her bike there before coming here to buy a snack. After she paid up, there was an explosion over there," the owner stated as he pointed towards the source of the explosion, where the pokestore was.

"And do you know anything else?" Jenny asked.

"Well, yeah. I saw two people with a pokemon running towards the power station. I also noticed that they had a bag similar to the girl I saw last night," the owner explained.

"Can you describe the two suspects and the pokemon," Jenny asked.

"I can't see their face, but their pokemon looks like a cat that can walk on two legs," the owner stated. "Oh, and they have an 'R' letter on their shirts."

"Team Rocket! I knew something was up," Ash said out loud suddenly.

"So, it was those guys again. When will they ever stop," Jenny stated before she continued to ask questions about last night incident.

"One last question, did you happened to see any pokeballs that the suspects carried?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I can't say I see anything else, but I do believe that I took a glimpes of something circular on one of the figure's hands. But with the lack of light, I can't really tell," the owner stated.

"Thanks for your cooperation," Jenny stated before she and Ash left the food stall. They then headed to the bike, wondering whether Jenny had made a mistake.

"Jenny, do you now believe what I was trying to tell you about? That wasn't the real May, that was one of Team Rocket trying to ruin May's life," Ash explained.

"And I think I know how we can clear this up," Jenny stated as she took noticed of another camera at one of the stalls. It was pointing at the bike and the stall, which was a great evidence. Jenny took out his pokedex before connecting it to the camera.

After a while, the screen showed a video of last night event. "Hey, that's May!" Ash stated. Jenny nodded before they continued to watch the whole video of last night event. In the video, May locked his bike up before buying herself a snack at the food stall that Jenny and Ash were at before. Before May could take a bite, an explosion had erupted behind a building. The video showed that May was heading towards the source of the explosion, which Jenny felt really bad about capturing the wrong person.

"So, what can we do now?" Jenny asked as she kept her pokedex. "Now that May was actually innocent, how am I going to explain to her father that she actually isn't here anymore," Jenny stated, which Ash felt really sad about what happened.

"We need to tell them, Officer Jenny, no matter what, we still have to," Ash stated as Jenny nodded. They then headed towards the gym to tell Norman about the bad news of their daughter.

* * *

Back in the temple, May was exploring the temple with Manaply. "I still can't believe that I'm back in the temple," May stated before her stomach began to growl. "And I still can't believe that I skip dinner last night."

_"Mana,"_ Manaphy stated as it showed May to a dinner hall.

"Wow..." May was amazed at the beauty of the hall. "Its beautiful." She then saw that Manaphy was showing her the table filled with all kinds of berries. "All of those berries looks so yummy," May stated before randomly taking a berry. She took a bite before realising what kind of berry was it. It was sweet firstly, but after a while, it had a really sour taste.

"Yummy!" May stated before taking another berry.

_"Mana," _Manaphy called out as it wants May to follow it. May quickly follow the pokemon through a hallway before realising that she was now in the sea crown's hall. She remembered the time went Ash saved them from the incident. May wondered why did Manaphy brought her here went the crown began to glow. May then was engulfed in a gold light, like went she and the others managed to save the temple before. But this time, she felt something different as the light grew even brigther, which engulfed the whole hall.

When the light had died down, May noticed that there was something on her head. She went to touch it before reaking it down. She was surprised that it was a crown, for a queen. May doesn't understood what it meant before something click. "Wait? I'm the queen of the sea now?" May asked.

_"Mana,"_ Manaphy stated as it jumped into the arms of May.

"Oh Manaphy, I'm so happy. Now that I have no where to go except to Ash and the others, I might stay here," May stated before placing Manaphy down. "Alright, time to celebrate," May said as she took out her pokeballs. Her pokemon later emerged from their pokeballs. "C'mon guys, lets have some fun," May said as they exited the hall, before it was locked up like it haven't been opened before.

* * *

On one of an island, a man in the shadows was hiding. He had a beard with a pirates hat and his right hand man was beside him. "There are two men in this world, one is that they might give up and the other would never give up on their goal. I know which one I am, as I want that sea crown even if it takes me a long time to find it," the figure said.

"Right you are," his right hand man stated.

* * *

**Well, this is a little shorter than I expected. Anyway, here is another question.**

**- What kind of Berry that has a powerful sour aftershock after the sweet taste?-**

**A) Oran Berry**

**B) Tamato Berry**

**C) Liechi Berry**

**D) Sitrus Berry**

**Also, sorry for the late update, been busy these few days with family. I never expected to even be good in doing those interrogation stories. And this is the first time I ver did a P.O.V., caused I never been good at. Please tell me whether is it a good one, or does it need some improvements. So, if anyone do raed this, please leave a review caused it showed me that this has support. Even favouring and following is a great sign.**


	3. Tragic News

**Me : Well, guess who's back..**

**May : Please, everybody knows that. Because you're just annoying.**

**Me : 'Glare at May' Now, for the answer of the previous chapter. The answer is...**

**May : The answer is C, Liechi Berry. Why did you give out that kind of question? And why does it sound so familiar?**

**Me : Yup, and I have my reasons. Anyway, time for reviews check. First up is... Nightraze. I know what you mean, but the reason for May's staying at the temple will be explain in the story. And why I couldn't make May a criminal for the story, well, lets just I should've just go with it. But your idea isn't that bad, maybe it will make the story even more interesting.**

**May : HEY!**

**Me : Just kidding, but seriously, that was my original idea, but I figured it wouldn't go well with the story. So I change it a little. But still, I think that isn't a bad idea.**

**May : I'm warning you!**

**Me : Next up, and this time, for the remaining three reviews, your wait is over as the third chapter is here. Now May, would you be so kindly to read the disclaimer from the paper I'm holding.**

**May : No.**

**Me : Don't make me put you in a jail in the story.**

**May : You wouldn't.**

**Me : Try me.**

**May : Hmph! Give me that! 'Takes paper from me.' StoryLover58 does not own Pokemon, or any other things that's related to it.**

**Me : Now, lets get this story going!**

**May : 'Silently' I thought that quote was meant for a party.**

**Me : What was that?**

**May : Nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Tragic News

May was now at the docks of the temple, staring into the sea as different kinds of water-type pokemon were swimming around the temple. May wondered how did the pokemon managed to actually missed the temple, even though it's that big. _"Mana, mana,"_ Manaphy called out to her as May followed it.

"What's wrong, Manaphy?" May asked. Before she got there, Manaphy jumped into the sea, which left a confused May. Later, Manaphy appeared from the sea, wondering why May was still doing there.

_"Mana?"_ it asked.

"Oh, you want me to follow you into the ocean, right?" May asked as Manaphy nodded. "Alright, wait for me," after saying that, May jumped into the ocean, after holding her breath. She spotted Manaphy swimming around her in circles as May giggled.

But unfortunately, this caused her to open her mouth a little, thus loosing air. As soon as she realised that she was running low on air, she swam upwards, trying to get some air when she accidentally inhale in the water. But as she inhale, she was catch by surprised as she realised that she could actually breath underwater. _"Wow, I didn't know I could do that. I thought only once the king wore the crown, then we could breath underwater. Guess maybe the queen could breath too,"_ May thought as she followed Manaphy throught the ocean.

She also realised that she could also swam as fast as Manaphy, but not as fast as how Ash used to swim in the ocean with a gold light surrounding him. May then realised that she wasn't surrounded by light, and wondered whether the queen doesn't need the light.

_"Mana!"_ Manaphy called out to her as they approached the sunken ship that May went down with it.

_"Whoa, the ship does looked totally wrecked. I'm glad that Manaphy managed to save me from it,"_ May thought as they approached it. Manaphy then hugged May suddenly, which caused her to yelp a little.

_"Mana?"_ Manaphy asked.

_"Nothing Manaphy," _May thought.

_"Mana,"_ Manaphy then hugged her again, which May figured out that it could hear her thoughts.

_"Manaphy, you can hear my thoughts?"_ May asked as Manaphy nodded. May then went to hug it back as she was happy as they could talk underwater.

_"Mana, mana,"_ it called out to her after they broke up the hugged. Manaphy was pointing at the ship's name. May went to read it, before realising who's ship does it belong to.

_"That's Officer Jenny's personal ship. Wonder how unlucky I got,"_ May thought as she swam into the ship to look for anything amiss. She searched for the source of the explosion that occurred earlier when she heard Manaphy calling out for her.

_"Mana, mana!"_ Manaphy called out as May quickly swam towards the pokemon, wondering what's wrong. As she reached there, she was shocked to see someone who she thinks would never be free again.

"Why, hello there, little girl. How's being the queen feels like," the person in a miniture submarine said. May glared at him, as Manaphy was trapped in the sumarine's net. "Too bad that you can't help your poor little pokemon here," the figure said through the speakers.

_"What is he doing here?"_ May thought as she was now trying to figure a way to free Manaphy and try to destroy the submarine.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on shore, Dawn was staring out into the ocean, wondering whether they should search for May and wondered May would ever find peace. "Hey Dawn, fancy meeting you here," a voice said, which caught Dawn by surprised. When she turned around, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked as she was dumstruck by the sudden visitor.

"I came here for the contest, duh," Paul replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, right," Dawn replied as she blushed out of embarrasement.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here, on the beach?" Paul asked, wondering about it.

"Oh nothing, just admiring the ocean," Dawn lied terribly. She knew that Paul would knew that she was lying, but to her surprised, Paul bought it.

"Oh, well, it does look beautiful with the sun setting into the sea," Paul said.

"Yeah, beautiful indeed," Dawn said before her pokemon came out of its pokeball. _"Piplup,"_ the pokemon called out.

"But still, you're such a terrible liar," or maybe not as Paul knew something was up.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Dawn sighed.

"Now, why are you really out here?" Paul asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard for me to explain," Dawn started.

"Why?" Paul asked as he raised his left eyebrow.

"Caused I lost one of my friend out in the ocean," Dawn said, almost like whispering as she looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Losing a friend is tough, but they would always be with you in here," Paul said as he placed a hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Oh Paul, that's so sweet," Dawn stated.

"But unless you have a big appetite for some awkwardness," Paul remarked.

"Gee, thanks for the tip..." Dawn stated as a vein popped on her head.

"Well, see ya later," Paul said before leaving Dawn at the beach with her Piplup.

**(Got ya readers pretty good, am I good or what? But still, I don't want any romance in this story, like the summary stated.)**

Dawn then headed back to the Gym Leader building while hugging onto her pokemon. She then noticed that Ash and Officer Jenny were talking to Norman, Caroline and Max. And from the looked of their reactions, Dawn could guessed that Ash and Jenny told the family about May. Caroline began to tear up as Max quickly entered the house while yelling 'It isn't true!'. Dawn knew how they felt losing a daughter, because losing a friend was the same.

As she approached them, Ash and Jenny took noticed of her appearance before gesturing to come. Dawn did as she was called. As she were now beside Jenny, she could she the sadness in both the parents eyes. "I'm sorry for you lost," Jenny apologised.

"You don't have to apologise, you did nothing wrong," Norman said.

"If we have check the place where she parked her bike, then all of this could have been avoided," Jenny stated.

"Oh, and I haven't introduced myself to you yet," Norman said to Dawn. "My name's Norman, and I'm the Gym Leader of Petalburg City," Norman said, but this time, it wasn't his usual way of saying it as he shook hands with Dawn.

"And I'm Dawn. I'm a friend of Ash and May. But after losing her was such a pain. We are good friends after meeting each other during the Wallace Contest. Even though she lost, she was quite happy that I won caused she told me that she would never give up being the greatest Coordinator," Dawn said as a single tear appeared from her eyes.

"I know how you feel, Dawn. May is the only sister that Max has," Caroline said as she looked down.

"But still, I couldn't help feel partially guitly for losing her too," Ash stated.

"It wasn't your fault that you can't save her. The beam proof too heavy for either you and your Corphish to lift, and that explosion wasn't suppose occur," Norman said, trying to cheer Ash up.

"We will try to look for her body underwater, if we could," Jenny stated.

"Thank you, Officer, that would be great," Caroline said before she teared up again.

"It would be the least we could since we found out that she's actually innocent," Jenny said.

"Well, I think it's time we head back to the Pokemon Centre to get some rest," Ash said as they left the Gym.

"I felt sorry for them," Jenny stated.

"By the way, where is Brock anyway?" Ash asked, realising their missing friend.

"He could be flirting with a girl, or just practicing with his pokemon," Dawn suggested.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out to them. They noticed that Brock was running up to them, with something he was carrying.

"What's wrong, Brock?" Ash asked as Brock stopped right in front of them.

"I found this on the ocean," Brock stated as he showed them a broken piece of metal.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but look what is on the other side," Brock said before showing them the other side of the metal piece. Ash and Jenny were both shocked to see the symbol, the symbol which Ash defeated him a few weeks ago near the sea temple.

"How in the world did he escaped!" Jenny asked out of shocked.

"Officer Jenny, we need to head to the jail to look for any signs that this guy escaped," Brock stated.

"Me and Dawn will stay here to look for clues of whether he's here or not," Ash stated as Brock and Jenny nodded.

As they left, Dawn called out to Brock. "And don't you dare flirt with Officer Jenny! If you do, you know what will happen next," Dawn warned him as Bronk felt eyes were burning through his head, if it was possible. Ash just sweatdropped as Dawn eyed Brock with evil eyes. "Hey Dawn, lets get some rest first before we began our search," Ash stated as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, good idea caused I'm really tired," Dawn said as they headed towards the Pokemon Centre.

* * *

Meanwhile, back under the ocean, while Ash and Officer Jenny were talking to Norman and Caroline, May was trying to free Manaphy from the net that the figure captured. _"Let go off Manaphy!"_ May screamed mentally as she tried to rip the net apart.

"You're boring me, girl," the figure said from inside the submarine.

_"C'mon. Tear already!" _May yelled.

"It's no use girl, even if you use a pair of scissors, it won't work as this is the hardest rope I have ever created," the figure stated.

_"Mana, mana!"_ Manaphy cried out.

_"Don't worry Manaphy, I will get you out of this. If only there's help,"_ May said before remembering that Manaphy could called other pokemons to help out. She wondered whether she could do it as she looked around. She then spotted a half dozen of Wailmer swimming a few metres away from them. She swam towards them, trying to get them to help out.

"Giving up? I thought you people doesn't give up," the figure snickered. As he was about to leave, his submarine began to shake violently. He then noticed that the Wailmer was actually hitting his submarine.

"What the!? How did she...?" the figure was now panicking as water began to enter the submarine. The control panels were all fried as the figure quickly ran to his escape pod. "You haven't heard the last of me, the most notorious man, Captain Phantom!" he yelled before leaving his sinking submarine.

May managed to save manaphy from the net before eyeing at the escape pod. _"I thought that the Pokemon Ranger has deal with him already. I never think that he would go and try to steal the Sea Crown again,"_ May thought as she looked at the sunken sub. _"We better get out of here before the submarine explodes,"_ May then quickly swam away with Manaphy in his arms before a Wailmer helped her. May then sat on the pokemon, quickly swimming away from the submarine. And just in time as the submarine exploded from the short circuit near the fuel tank. Some of the meatl pieces floated up onto the ocean surface.

_"That was a close call,"_ May thought as Wailmer headed towards the Sea Temple. She wondered how did he found them when they finally arrived at the temple. As the Wailmer appeared from the ocean, May and Manaphy got off ot it before headed into the temple. "If that guy has somehow escaped from jail, then that means his second-in-command would be there with him. Now I have to worry about Phantom, great, just great," May sighed as she headed into the hallway before her Skitty jumped into her arms. Her pokemons didn't returned to their pokeballs. But she didn't mind as she cuddled with her Skitty.

Meanwhile, Brock and Jenny were now outside of the jail that used to hold the prisoner that Ash defeated. "I hope that he didn't escaped," Jenny stated as they both rushed into the jai, looking for the specific cell.

As they reached the cell, they saw that the prisoner was still behind bars. "Well, that means that he's still here. So it might be his companions," Brock suggested.

"I don't know, something smells fishy," Jenny stated before they left the cell. After a door slammed, the prisoner began to show some static before it looks like normal again. It's a hologram of the actual prisoner, Captian Phantom and his second-in-command.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. And since my last chapter doesn't have anyone with a answer, I guess that means you guys doesn't want to have a pop quiz in this one either. Caused I was hoping to surprise the one with the most correct answer. The winner will be the one who gets to tell me what kind of one-shot they wanted, and what characters they wanted to enter. I guess that means fun is over. Well, please R&R.**

* * *

**May : 'Sneakily' Pshhh, hey readers. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I kinda stole a paper with one of storyLover58's question. Here it is : **

**- Who is the person that gives May roses to shut her up? -**

**Fine out next in... HEY!**

**Me : I knew it! I knew you would steal that paper!**

**May : Why I oughta...**

**Me : Well, that's it for now. Till the next chapter, chiao! 'Running out the door.'**

**May : GET BACK HERE! 'Chases Me'**


	4. Discovery

**A/N : This chapter was meant to be post last night, but something happened to my computer. After I updated the computer, it stated that the windows on my computer wasn't working and I can't opened it for a day! Now that is the reason why I hated my current laptop, caz it's a 1GB computer. I hate my life, well, only my computer part. Now, for the chapter, and the dialogue.**

* * *

**Me : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyy guuuuuuuuuuuuuys. Weeeeeeeeeellllcooooooooommee back! 'Jumping up and down'**

**May : What's wrong with you?**

**ALF : He's in sugar rush mode. But don't mind him, it will die down by the end of this chapter.**

**May : Guess, you're right. And who are you?**

**ALF : Oh, me? I'm one of his friend in FanFiction, which I'm also known as AntagonistLegionFaction.**

**May : Okaaay... not really caring here.**

**Me : Nooooooooooooow foooooooooooor sooooooooooooooooooooomee reeeeeeeeeeeviiiiieeeeeeeeeeewsss... 'Running around the room.'**

**ALF : StoryLover58, can ya let me take over this?**

**Me : Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeveeeeeeeeeer... 'Running on the walls'**

**May : Is that even possible? 'Try to run on the walls, but fell back on the ground.' Ouch. I guess not, but I wonder how he does it.**

**ALF : Thanks. Like he'd said, reviews time. But there is only one for the review on the previous chapter, but a review is a review. Anyway, LegitEmi, your wait is over as the next chapter is here already. And your answer to the previous chapter is correct! It is Drew! You will receive 5 points.**

**May : I knew that answer already after seeing that paper.**

**ALF : Now, for the story, which storyLover58 would be typing instead of me.**

**Me : Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupp! 'Running on the ceiling in circles.'**

**May : Ugh! I'm having a seizure by just looking at him running around the whole place. And how did he even manage to stay up there without falling down? Isn't that destroying the law of Physics?**

**ALF : I don't know... and now, in this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Discovery

Ash woke up early in the morning to get ready to look for clues on the whereabouts of Captain Phantom. "C'mon Pikachu, lets go," Ash said as he got off of his bed. _"Pika,"_ Pikachu called out as it followed its trainer out of the room.

As Ash passed Dawn's room, the door opened to reveal a fully dressed Dawn with her Piplup. "Morning Ash," Dawn said as she closed the door before locking it. _"Piplup,"_ her pokemon chirped.

"Morning Dawn, and to you too, Piplup," Ash said as he patted the penguin's head.

"So, where should we start our search?" Dawn asked as they walked down the hallway.

"We start by looking around the beach, to look for anything else," Ash explained.

"Well look what the morning brought," a voiced said. Ash knew that voice anywhere as he groan, not feeling like to talk to him right now.

"What do you want, _Harley_," Ash asked quite disturbed about seeing him. Ash didn't turned around to face him, as well as Pikachu. But Dawn turned around to see the Coordinator in the most weirdest outfit she ever saw.

"Erm... who are you?" Dawn asked, which Harley fell down, anime style.

"It's Harley, the one that is going to be the greatest," Harley said as he made a post.

"Hmm... not seeing it," Dawn replied densely as Harley groaned at the girl for not seeing it.

"Look Harley, we don't have time for your morning pep talk. We have things to do," Ash said as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, he's right. We need to go, and by the way, what is that outfit your wearing, it's so... unfashionable," Dawn replied before catching up with Ash.

"Unfashionable, is it. Well, I'll show her about unfashionable outfits," Harley said before taking a picture of Dawn before putting her picture in a small book, which also includes a picture of May. "Another Coordinator added to my revenge list," he remarked before heading the opposite direction of Ash and Dawn.

Ash and Dawn were now outside of the Pokemon Centre when they bumped into Brock. "Morning Brock, how's things with Officer Jenny?" Ash asked as they took a seat by the bench, near the Centre.

"Well, it seems that Captain Phantom is still lock up in jail. But I wonder why is there a symbol of Phantom lying around here? This doesn't make sense," Brock stated as they thought about it.

"So, either his grunts were behind this or his ship or submarine blew up because of short circuit," Ash suggested.

"Could be, but anyway, did you guys find anything yet?" Brock asked.

"We haven't started yet, but I have a feeling we won't be searching for clues on the submarine only," Ash stated as he looked down, looking upset about something.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"I have a feeling that Officer Jenny wanted to look for May's body in the ocean too," Ash stated.

"I see what you mean. I already feel sorry for her family," Brock said, looking down too, as well as Dawn. As the group stopped talking, a shadowy figure overheard their conversation.

"I can't believe that the girl is gone. Which made my chance of winning the contest even easier," the figure said.

"Winning what?" a green hair boy asked.

"Nothing, Grasshead," Harley replied bitterly.

"When you said that, it is always something," Drew pressed on.

"Fine, I overheard the group over talking about May lost in the ocean," Harley stated as it was nothing.

"What do you mean lost in the ocean?" Drew asked, not getting what did Harley just told him.

"They said that her body would be searched by them, along with Officer Jenny," Harley stated.

"You mean she's... dead?" Drew asked, surprised about the news.

"Yeah, maybe something like that," Harley stated.

"How could you be so easy going when someone passed away. What happens when a friend of yours is gone forever?" Drew asked Harley, which caught him by surprised.

"Well, now that you say, I feel really upset about it, but still, it will make things easier," Harley stated, pointing out about the contest.

"You know Harley, I don't even understand why am I even talking to you," Drew stated. "Maybe you're just green with envy," he remarked as he flicked his hair before walking away.

"What nerve," Harley stated before he walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the temple, May had just woken up from her sleep. "Morning, Manaphy," she said to the pokemon, which was sleeping beside her. The pokemon woke up before calling back. _"Mana,"_ it said as May got off of the bed.

"Come on Manaphy, would you wanna have some breakfast?" May asked as Manaphy jumped into her arms. "I take that as a yes," with that, they left the bedroom before the door closes. The knobs to the bedroom later concealed itself into the wall, like there wasn't anything on it.

May and Manaphy later entered a hall, as May's pokemon were now there, having their breakfast too. "Morning guys," she called out. Her pokemons replied before they continued with their food. May noticed that Snorlax wasn't with them, but it was a good thing since it always like to eat.

"Well, since there is all kind of berries here, I think I might as well have a good diet. Eating those ramen makes me a little big," May exclaimed, worrying about her weight suddenly.

_"Mana?"_ Manaphy asked.

"Nothing, Manaphy. C'mon, lets eat," May stated as she grab one of the berries on the table. Unfortunately, she took the Tamato Berry as she randomly took it from a bowl of berries. As she took a bite in the berry, she could feel her whole mouth burning up and her face was red from the spiciness. "Hot! Hot! HOT!" she screamed as she was looking for some water.

She quickly ran out of the temple before jumping into the ocean as she drank some of the ocean water. She then realised that she was drinking the ocean water without realising it. She quickly swam back onto the surface before spitting out the ocean water. "Reminder, always check what kind of berry before eating," May sighed as she headed back into the temple to have another berry, with checking what kind of berry first before eating it.

* * *

Back on shore, Ash and his friends were now looking for any clues of Phantom's grunts. "Find anything yet?" Brock asked.

"No," Ash replied as he was searching by the ocean.

"Nothing here," Dawn said as she was looking around the beach.

"Well, it certainly looks like a dead end here," Brock called out as he stopped looking for clues around the location of where he found the metal piece.

"That's because we need to head underwater," a female voice said. They realised who it was as she was being accompanied by two policemen.

"Officer Jenny, you mean we need to head underwater to look for clues?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and we also have to look for the body of May," Jenny added, which Ash felt guilt again.

"Stop blamming yourself Ash, you would have done anything you could," Brock said, trying to cheer his friend up. "And I would love to be by your side, Officer Jenny," Brock then went to his love gag at Jenny before Brock's Croagunk emerged from its pokeball and dragging him away by his ear. Ash and Dawn just sweatdropped at the event that just played out.

"Yeah, Brock's right, I should stop blaming myself, and I need to forgive myself too," Ash said, returning to the subject as he didn''t feel any guilt in him anymore.

"Now, go and get ready. We will be departing in ten minutes, so get your pokemons that can swim underwater. And we will be giving you guys a swimsuit to help with the search too," Jenny stated as Ash and his friends were excited about diving underwater.

"Remember, we need to look for clues on Phantom and look for May," Brock reassured.

"Yeah, we know," Ash stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets get our pokemon!" Dawn called out before they rushed back to the Pokemon Centre to get their pokemons.

* * *

As the group went to take their pokemons, on an island, Team Rocket landed on a tree after being blasted off by May's Blaziken. "Great, we got our butt kick by that tweppette, again," Jessie complained.

"But now, our current question is this," Jamie stated.

"How are we gonna get down!" Meowth continued.

"Well, we could use our pokemon to get down," Jessie suggested.

"And do you still have the three Master Balls?" James asked as Jessie went through her pockets.

"Yeah," Jessie said before taking out the said pokeballs. Just then, a storm was picking up before the tree started to shake a little. And before long, the wind started to blow even stronger as the tree started to bent which was impossible. This had caused Team Rocket to fall onto the ground, resulting in loosing the three Master Balls. As they pciked themselves up, Jessie noticed that the pokeballs was missing.

"Hey, where did the pokeballs went?" James asked as he searched on the ground.

"Look! Over there!" Meowth yelled, pointing at the direction of the pokeballs that was rolling towards the beach.

"We better get them before they drop into the ocean," Jessie exclaimed as they ran towards the pokeballs.

As they nearing the pokeballs, two of the balls had already fallen into the ocean but one. The Master Ball was being held by a pirate, which Team Rocket would never thought of seeing. "Well, nice to see you again, Captain Phantom," James said as he wave.

"You will regret after you betrayed me at the Sea Temple, traitors," Phantom said as he took out a couple of pokeballs from his pocket.

"Wa.. wait!" Jessie exclaimed as Phantom stopped his hand from moving.

"Why would I wait?" Phantom asked.

"We were... er... we were..." James started when Meowth cut in.

"Thinking of stealing the Master Ball for you to catch Manaphy," with that, Jessie and James looked at him, dumbfolded at how Meowth explained, and the fact they wasted their time before loosing them again. Phantom raised his eyebrow, eyeing them before he thought about something.

"Fine, I take it as a sorry gift. But if you ever cross me again, there won't be anyone in this world would stop me from getting you three," Phantom stated as the team gulped.

"Ye... yes sir!" James exclaimed as Phantom started to walk away, but stopped after a few steps.

"And how did you frame this girl?" Phantom asked before showing them the girl that they framed before, May.

"Ho.. how did you know it was us?" Meowth asked, quite surprised at the news.

"Lets just say I made an accident underwater," Phantom said with a grinned.

"So that's why there was a couple of explosion on that ship," Jessie stated the obvious.

"And how did we framed her was a piece of cake. Well, I stole her bandanna first before thinking up an idea of framing her for stealing the rarest pokeballs from the only pokemart that sold it. And what couldn't be the best revenge when seeing her in jail," Meowth explained.

"But unfortunately, we found out that she escaped the police station and found out about our idea," Jessie stated, rather sadly about the failure.

"I must say, you did quite well. How about this, I will give you a chance to help me hunt down this girl and Manaphy and I will reward you with treasure," Phantom requested.

The team looked at each, thinking whether they should join Captain Phantom and get filthy rich. "We're in!" they said in unison. The Phantom grinned as they started to walk off of the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the docks, Ash and his friends were getting ready to leave the city with Officer Jenny. "Is everything set?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Ash replied with a thumbs up.

"Good, and off we go," Jenny said before their ship started to move. It was headed towards the incident that the ship had sunken.

"Hey Ash, are you alright?" Dawn asked as she sat beside him, with Piplup beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ash replied as he stared out into the open ocean. His Pikachu was beside him as the wind was blowing against his hair.

"Are you still feeling guilty of May's..." Dawn said, but didn't finished the sentence as she doesn't like to say the word.

"I know what you're going to say, but to be honest, I do. But right now, we need to look for her body and bring her to her family, and the clues of Phantom whereabouts" Ash explained as he kept his gaze into the open ocean.

It was only a ten minute ride as they were now over the location which Ash presume the place where the ship had sunken. "Are you ready?" Jenny asked, wearing her swimsuit.

"Ready," the group said in unison. "C'mon Pikachu, I need you to go into the pokeball. We won't be coming back onto the surface for a while," Ash said to his Pikachu as he held a pokeball. Pikachu hesitate of answering as he never did like to go into the pokeball. But he didn't want to stay alone on the ship either, so he nodded his head, accepting to go into the pokeball just this once. Pikachu later disappeared into the pokeball as Ash put it away before taking out his water-type pokemon.

"Okay Corphish, come on out!" Ash exclaimed as his Corphish emerged from its pokeball. _"Corphish!"_ it called out.

"Hey Ash, can I borrow your Buizel? I kinda left my water-type pokemon back at my gym," Brock stated as he rub the back of his neck.

"Sure, here ya go," Ash said before handing his Buizel to Brock.

"Thanks," Brock said as Ash nodded. "Time to help, go Buizel," Broke exclaimed before Buizel emerged from its pokeball. _"Bui?"_ it asked, looking confused.

"Buizel, Brock will be borrowing you for a while, so don't worry," Ash reassured it.

"Is everybody set?" Jenny asked, getting ready to dive into the ocean.

"Yes!" Dawn replied excitedly.

"Us too," Brock replied with a thumbs up.

They then jumped into the ocean after putting the gear on. They were now swimming underwater, along with their pokemon as they travelled deeper into the ocean. Ash and his Corphish were right behind Jenny with her pokemon and between him was Dawn and her Piplup and Brock with Ash's Buizel. Jenny then stopped as he signalled the rest of the group to stop too. She pointed down at the wrecked submarine that was laying on the ocean floor. Jenny and Brock went to have a closer look while Ash spotted something just far ahead. He gestured Dawn to follow him towards the thing he spotted.

As they neared the ship, he realised that was the same ship that he lost May. And what surprised him the most was that the ship hule had a name and the owner. And it also had a huge hole, a hole which was never near the place where May and Team Rocket Battle. It was the source of the explosion which separated him and May. Ash and Dawn approached the wrecked ship, looking for the body of May. Ash remembered where it was, but his surprised, May wasn't there anymore. He called out to Dawn with his hand to tell her to come over. Dawn went towards Ash and wondered what was wrong.

As Dawn arrived, Ash was looking under the beam, which Dawn figured it could be the place where May was gone. But she was surprise either, as the body was gone, and how did the body even managed to get out from under the beam that was very heavy. Dawn then saw that Jenny and Brock was approaching them, figuring that they too saw the sunken ship.

Jenny and Brock later swam towards Ash before looking around. They knew where Ash found May, as he explained to them earlier. But what they saw was nothing as they were clueless. They both looked at each other before looking back at Ash, and then Dawn before back at Ash. Dawn then looked to her left when she saw something. She saw something, or _someone_ swimming underwater with a blue pokemon. And the something wasn't wearing any swimsuit as it was swimmin around without any problem.

After a few minutes, they both disappeared in front of her eyes. She then went towards the three, tugging Brock's arm before showing them something at the location which she found two things. They just looked before wondering what Dawn was pointing. Dawn mentally sighed before she began to swim away, which the others quickly followed her.

Dawn was swimming towards the place where she last something before it disappeared. As she was nearing the location, she saw something unusual. She saw a pokemon suddenly appeared out of no where. This left her gaping, mentally of course, on how did the pokemon appeared. As the rest of the group arrived, Dawn quickly pointed at the pokemon which appeared out of no where. This left the rest of the group looking at each other, puzzled. Dawn facepalmed before she resumed her swimming. When she swam a few metres, she suddeny disappeared. This shocked Ash, Brock and Jenny. They quickly swam towards the place where Dawn had disappeared.

Meeanwhile, Dawn was amazed at what she was seeing. She was looking at the temple, which had been hidden in view. And she also noticed somebody was up there before looking back at the group. She noticed that they were looking around like they didn't know where she was. She sighed before she went to pull them in.

As Dawn was getting the group, May and Manaphy was heading into the dining hall to get a meal as it was getting late. "Want some?" May asked as she took an Oran Berry.

_"Mana!"_ it exclaimed before accepting the berry from May as it was happily gulping the berry.

May giggled at the sight of Manaphy eating before she too grab a berry to eat. She sat down before noticing that Blaziken was still awake while the rest of her pokemon was asleep in her bedroom. She guess that Blaziken knew about the sudden attack and stayed up to protect her. "Oh Blaziken, you don't have to worry. They won't find us here," May said to her pokemon, trying to calm it down. The pokemon nodded before taking a seat next to her while May took another berry. She then handed it to Blaziken. "And you gotta eat," May stated as Blaziken nodded before taking a bite.

After May's dinner, she stretched as she got off of the chair. "C'mon Manaphy, Blaziken, lets go for a walk," May suggested before they left the dining hall.

Back with the group, Ash and Brock were both surprised as they found the Temple of the Sea again. "I can't believe you found it, Dawn," Ash exclaimed out of amazement.

"Well, I was lucky," Dawn replied as she got out of her swimsuit. They were now at the docks, getting out of their swimsuit except for Officer Jenny.

"Will you kids be alright by yourselves while I contact my men?" Jenny asked as she was preparing to head back into the ocean.

"Yeah, sure," Ash replied.

"And take this, it will tell me your location, since this place is invisible," Jenny stated before putting on her gear and then diving back into the ocean.

"Well, lets go and explore the temple," Dawn suggested as Ash called back his Corphish and Brock with Buizel. They then hurriedly followed Dawn into the temple to explore.

May and Manaphy, along with Blaziken were heading higher in the temple. "I never been here before, maybe it could be something really interesting," May exclaimed as she took down the crown on her head. She looked at it, amazed at how it looked almost exactly like the picture on the stone that leads to the Sea Crown. She then placed it back on her head as they continued to head up the temple.

Ash, Brock and Dawn, with her Piplup, were exploring the temple. They then headed into the main hall, which was filled with drains that the water travelled. "It's still the same as I remembered," Ash stated before he remembered something. He then took out his pokeball, which had his Pikachu before letting him out. "There, better?" Ash asked as Pikachu climbed up before resting on his shoulder. _"Pika!"_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"I take that as a yes," Ash stated as they continued to walk. They then headed into a hallway, which leads to the dining hall. Ash, Brock and Dawn saw some berries on the table. Piplup quickly went to take a berry before quickly gulping it down. "I didn't know that anybody would lived here," Brock said as he examined the table of berries.

"Guys, I have a question. How did you know about this place?" Dawn asked, as she wondered how did Ash and Brock knew about the temple.

"Well, lets start from the beginning," Ash started as they took a seat at the table before both Ash and Brock started to explain about the events on how did they found out about the temple, the rarest pokemon, Manaphy and an evil organisation, Phantom.

Back with May, as she, along with the other two pokemon, had just reached the peak of the temple. May was amazed at the sight. She could see the surface and most of all, she's in the treasure room. There were jewellery everywhere, but May knew that it doesn't belong to her, but to the people of the water. May remembered having that dream about Manaphy, and proclaiming that she too was one of them, but only partially. She then started to yawn, as she was getting tired. "Hey Manaphy, wanna head the bed?" May asked as Manaphy too started to yawn. "I take that as a yes, c'mon Blaziken, you can keep watch from the bedroom, and maybe get some sleep," May said as they left the room, heading towards the bedroom.

Dawn was utterly amazed at the events that Ash and his friends, including May and Max, had gone throught. "Oh man, how I wish I was there too," Dawn pouted. "And how did May handled after she and Manaphy parted?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I really don't know," Ash stated.

"Hey guys, *Yawn* can we stay for the night here?" Brock suggested.

"Yeah, we could," Ash said before he too yawn at how drowsiness he felt. Suddenly, they heard a door closing in the temple.

"What was that?" Dawn asked out of surprised.

"Don't know, lets check it out," Brock suggested. They quickly got out of the dining hall, looking for the source of the sound.

May closed the door a little too loud. "Oops, I hope the door doesn't comes off its hinges," May said as she rub the back of her head. She then headed towards the bed to get some sleep as Manaphy laid on the bed, fast asleep. "Manaphy looks so cute when he's asleep," May whispered as she moved Manaphy gently before laying on the bed, going to sleep.

Outside, Ash and his friends were now running down the hallway, looking for the source of the sound but they couldn't as they failed to find the door that made the sound. "I guess we have to sleep for the night," Brock said.

"Wait, what? We're going to sleep in this place?" Dawn asked, which Ash to sweatdropped as this is the second time Brock suggested.

"Well yeah, what about it?' Brock asked.

"Well, after the door closing, I'm guessing that this place is haunted," Dawn stated as chills went down her spine. She was shivering, not by cold but scariness.

"Don't be silly Dawn, there temple is not haunted," Ash reassured.

"Yeah, and lets head into the dining hall and get some rest," Brock said before they headed back to the dining hall. Once there, Dawn quickly took a small pillow, which came out of nowhere, before placing it on the floor. She then placed her head on the pillow before she went to sleep. Ash and Brock were both still awake, getting ready to get some sleep. "Hey Brock," Ash started.

"Yeah Ash?" Brock replied.

"Do you think that May could be here? In the temple?" Ash asked as he got ready to sleep.

"Who knows, maybe she could be here, somewhere," Brock replied as he yawned.

"Well, goodnight Brock," Ash said before laying down on the floor.

"You too Ash," Brock stated before he too went to sleep. As they snoozed, a bunch of pokemon emerged out of no where, eyeing the three kids that was sleeping. They headed towards them, wondering what should they do to them till one of them suggested to wait till morning.

* * *

The next morning, May and Manaphy began to wake up from the sleep. "That was a great sleep!" May exclaimed as she stretched out her hands. She then noticed that Manaphy was still beside her, waking up. _"Mana, mana!"_ Manaphy exclaimed before jumping onto May's lap.

"Well, morning to you too," May said before laying Manaphy on the bed. She then got up before seeing that Blaziken was still fast asleep after he stayed all night, keeping guard of the bedroom. May told Manaphy to be quiet by hushing him as they approached the door. She slowly turned the door knob, carefully not to wake the pokemon up.

As soon as May and Manaphy exited the bedroom, May began to chase Manaphy down the hallway. "Wait for me, Manaphy," May said as she chased Manaphy.

Meanwhile, Ash was starting to wake. As he opened one of his eye, he saw a Corphish staring down at him. At first, he didn't moved, but as his brain began to function, he yelled. "Guys! Wake up!" Ash yelled, which woke both Brock and Dawn up.

"What is it Ash?" Dawn asked as she rub her tired eyes.

"We're surrounded by angry Corphish!" Ash exclaimed as Brock and Dawn, now fully aware, were both beside Ash.

"Why are they mad?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," Ash replied as they started to get closer and closer.

"What are we going to do?" Brock asked. And suddenly, Ash and the others heard a familiar called. _"Mana! Mana!"_ it called.

"Is that... Manaphy?" Brock asked as he looked at Ash.

"Yeah, and I think I heard someone was running down the hallway," Ash said, completely forgotten about the situation.

Dawn then saw something approaching them from the shadows. "Is that what I think it is?" Dawn asked as the blue pokemon emerged from the shadow. _"Mana?"_ the pokemon stopped in its tracks when it noticed Ash and his friend.

"What is it, Manaphy?" a voiced asked. Ash couldn't believe what he just heard, as well as Brock and Dawn. As the figure came out of the shadow, Ash's eyes were widely opened to see that someone he thought was gone forever after that incident. "May? Is that you?" Ash asked.

May stopped after noticing that her friends were now in the temple with her. And she noticed that the Corphish were surrounding them. "Hey guys," May said as she gently waved at them showing a small smile as she didn't expect her friends to be here, in the temple.

Ash and the others couldn't believe that May was still here, still alive. "May, is that really you?" Ash asked.

* * *

**Me : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy! Fiiiiiiiiinnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllyyyyyyyyy ffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinniiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssshh!**

**May : I thought you say that his sugar level will die down!**

**ALF : How should I know?**

**May : Anyway, now for the pop quiz of this chapter.**

**- What is May's favourite food?-**

**Find out next in the next chapter.**

**ALF : I can't believe is that long.**

**Me : Teeeeelllll meeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaabboooooooooooooouuuuuut iiiiiiiiiiitt.**

**May : Well, please R&R. See ya!**


	5. A Bad Reunion

**Me : Hey Readers! Welcome back to another chapter of this story.**

**May : Finally, someone has stop their sugar rush.**

**ALF : And guess who's here.**

**? : Hey guys.**

**May : Oh, hey, finally you'd showed up.**

**Me : Well, time for some reviews. Thanks for reviewing, LegitEmi. Yeah, got the answer right again, and you earn yourself another 5 points. The reason is simple, I will do a one-shot in pokemon. You can choose what kind of title, characters, starting, ending and even what kind of genre you want, you name it. The winner will be pronounce at the end of the story, which only have three reviewers right now.**

**May : That's it? Only three people answered? I tell you, you are pretty lame.**

**Me : May, you're tempting me to make you do something horrible about you in the story.**

**May : Did I say lame? I was meant to say was your story is awesome, and those question is creative.**

**? : 'Sigh' Now, where were we?**

**ALF : Here...**

* * *

Chapter 5 : A Bad Reunion

Ash, Dawn and Brock couldn't believe that May was still alive, as she was standing at the doorway, with Manaphy beside her. May was surprised to see her friends in the temple, where she thought they wouldn't know. She just sighed as she approached them. "May, wait!" Ash called out to her, but May just smiled to him.

"It's alright Ash," May stated. What made him surprised was that the Corphish moved out of the way for May to approach them.

"Why are they moving like that?" Brock asked.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but..." before May could finish, she took out a crown before placing it on her head. The group of friends doesn't understand what that means, but after a while, Dawn got it.

"Wait, don't tell me your a queen!" Dawn exclaimed, as Ash and Brock eyed her.

"What!" they both yelled before looking back at May.

"You're the queen of the underwater temple?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, sort of like that," May replied softly.

"But why don't you come home May? Your family is worried about you," Brock said.

"Yeah May, even your brother feel really sad after what we told them," Ash continued.

"I know Ash. I know about that, but..." May didn't finished what she was saying as she looked away, as she was trying to hold her tears from coming out.

"About what, May?" Ash asked.

"Why don't you tell us about it," Dawn encourage her. May just clenched her fist as she struggled to hold her tears, when she couldn't anymore.

_"Mana?"_ Manaphy asked as he saw the tears were now running down her cheeks. May then looked at her friends with tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's because I lost my trust with my dad! He said he doesn't believe me when I told him that I didn't steal those pokeballs!" May replied as she was both hurt, angry and upset at the same time.

"May, Officer Jenny reassured him already. She told your dad that you're innocent and you were framed. May, please, come back home," Ash explained as he approached May. But May walked back, away from him as Ash walked closer.

"Please Ash, please don't come near me," May said as she looked down on the floor.

"Why May?" Ash asked.

"Because I can't bear to do this!" May exclaimed before a dozen of Corphish surrounded May and Manaphy, protecting her. This caused Ash to walk back to Dawn and Brock. The Corphish stayed where they were, protecting the queen and the prince from harm.

"So, you can call out to the water-type pokemon for help, impressive," Brock said out of amazement.

"Come on May, don't be like this, think about it," Dawn said, trying to get to May.

"Please leave. I really don't want to talk about it," May said as tears were now dripping onto the ground.

"May, please..." before Ash could try to reassure her, May yelled at them.

"Leave!" with that, May ran back into the hallway with Manaphy behind.

"Come on Ash, we better leave. We don't want to cause any trouble with the Corphishes," Brock said as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash wanted to bring May home, back her family and capturing the real criminal that framed her. But Brock shook his head, telling Ash that it was best to leave May, to think about what she was doing. Ash sigh before he packed up and started to leave. But he left something behind, the green bandanna that May always wore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Phantom and Team Rocket entered a cave nearby the beach. "Where are we?" Jessie asked as they walked down the cave. They don't know where they were going as they followed the Phantom down the cave. As they walked down to the end of the cave, a bright light blinded Team Rocket for a while before it die down.

As James opened his eyes, he was gaping at the sight. When the others opened, they to did the same as James. "Well, welcome to the headquarters of Phantom," the captain said as they decended the stairs.

"Wow, I didn't know that they build this place that fast," Jessie stated as there were computer equippments everywhere. There also a lot of grunts, doing their research about something that they don't know. As they continued to walk, Phantom opened a door, leading away from the main hall and down into a dark tunnel.

"Where are we going?" Meowth asked.

"You will see," Phantom said as they entered a room. It was filled with helicopters, ships and even a couple of submarines. Phantom then turned around to face Team Rocket.

"Okay, do you have anything related to the girl?" Phantom asked.

"Well, yeah," Jessie stated before taking out a green bandanna and handing it to Phantom.

"What are you going to do with it?" James asked.

"Follow me," Phantom stated as they passed the row of helicopters and ships. They soon stopped at a doorway, leading into another room. As the doors opened, James, Jessie and Meowth were amazed at how the room looks like, it was a laboratory, filled with all kinds of weird experiments and fluids. The Phantom lead them towards a machine, which was meant to clone people with using either their clothing, or personal belongings instead of DNA. It was like it came out of a science fiction movie as a tube that was human size with tubes at both sides, a sophisticated machine behind and a stairs leading from the tube.

"Okay, now for the best part," Phantom said as he placed the bandanna in a container on the dashboard before it closes. It then appeared in the machine, before a cloud of smoke filled the tube. There were sounds and beepings everywhere as the maching was doing its thing.

After a while, the machine die down as the doors started to open. Later, a figure walked out of the smoke, with the green bandanna on the head, as it appeared out of the smoke. "Wow, it looks exactly like the twepette!" Jessie exclaimed, as she was amazed at the figure.

The clone does looks like the real May, but with a few wrongs. It doesn't have the pokemons that the real May have, the clone May can't talk as it doesn't know what she talked like and whenever the bandanna was taken off, the clone would disappeared into a pile of slime in ten minutes if the bandanna wasn't placed back. "There, now to make sure that the girl would be in an even worst situation than before," Phantom said as the clone May walked into the room.

"But can it talk?" James asked.

"Unfortunately, it can't as it doesn't know how the girl voice sound like," Phantom said out of disappointment.

"Well, I have a thing for that," Jessie stated before taking out a tape recorder. She then played before the voice of the real May was heard.

"When did you record that?" James asked.

"Well, when we were battling with her, my tape recorder was accidentally turned on," Jessie explained before she handed the recorder to Phantom.

"This will worked. I just need a part of her voice then it will know how to talk like the real girl," Phantom stated before putting the recorder into another machine before transmitting the voice into the computer. The clone's eyes flickered a green light before it nodded.

"Okay, now speak," Phantom ordered the clone.

"Yes, Captain Phantom," the clone May said, which sounded identical to the real May.

"Great! Now lets cause some mishap with her," Jessie stated as she high-five with James.

"Hold up, I need this girl to do me a favour first. Since they think she's gone, I might use this girl to make them think that they see her alive," Phantom explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" James asked.

"Simple, tonight, made sure that this clone walked passed the gym, since I know that she is the daughter of the Gym Leader, Norman. I found out by researching it. And make sure her family see her before she disappeared into the forest," Phantom explained his plan.

"And?" Jessie continued, knowing that there was more to this.

"By midnight, make sure the clone steal things from the pokemart, anything will do. And make sure the police see her," Phantom finished his explanation as James and Jessie looked at each other before they nodded.

"We will do it!" Jessie exclaimed before they left with the clone May.

"Finally they're gone. Now to move to the main objective, capturing the real one," Phantom stated as he too exited the laboratory.

* * *

Back in the underwater temple, Ash and his friends had just left the place as May was in the hallway. She was sitting on the ground with her back leaning against the wall. She was crying, not because her friends doesn't understand about her, but because she couldn't face her father after hearing that he doesn't believe her. She knew that her family would understand the most, but she was wrong as she could bear what her father told her.

_"May, lying isn't going to work, now please tell us the truth,"_ those words were the one that her father said, as well as this. _"Now, listen here May. You better tell us what really happen or you're never going to see your pokemons again,"_ May remembered what he said wasn't really believeable, but she couldn't help but feel really upset about it. As she placed her legs against her chest, Manaphy came into view._ "Mana?"_ he asked as he slowly approached.

"Oh Manaphy, what did I just did to my friends?" May asked as she went to hug Manaphy.

_"Mana, happy!"_ Manaphy tried to make May happy, but May just teared up a little,

"C'mon Manaphy, lets grab some breakfast first," May said as she headed towards the dining hall, with Manaphy in her arms. She still had tears on her eyes, but she kept on smiling, as she doesn't want Manaphy to notice.

When May entered the dining hall, she noticed her green bandanna on the table. She figured that Ash left it to give her back. She placed Manaphy on the ground before she took the bandanna. She looked at Manaphy before looking back at the bandanna. She took off the crown before putting on the bandanna. She then looked at the crown after placing on the table as she wondered whether she should wear it. She then looked back down at Manaphy before giving it a warm smile. "Come on Manaphy, I have made up my mind," May said before picking up Manaphy and running out of the dining hall, leaving the crown back on the table.

* * *

On shore, Ash, Dawn and Brock were finally back at the beach of Petalburg City. "Man, I can't believe that May doesn't want to come home," Ash stated before noticing that it was now afternoon.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that she may think about it," Brock stated.

"I'm kinda hungry, lets eat," Dawn suggested as they headed towards a restaurant. After they left, a small submarine appeared on the beach before the latch opened to reveal Team Rocket and clone May. "Alright, all we need to do is make sure the girl is out of the twerps sights," Jessie said as they got off the submarine.

"Now where should we go first?" James asked.

"I think we need to have our meal first, I'm kinda hungry," Jessie suggested.

"What about her?" Meowth asked while pointing at the clone.

"Well, we could always hide her in the submarine," Jessie stated. She took out a couple of walkie-talkies before handing one to the clone.

"Alright clone twerpette, if I call you through this thing, make sure to find us back on this beach, got it?" Jessie said to the clone as it nodded. The clone May took the walkie-talkie before heading back into the submarine before diving into the ocean.

"Do you think that it is a good idea to hide her like that?" James asked.

"Well, on the contrary, yes," Jessie replied before they went to look for a restaurant.

Time flies by as Ash and his friends were in the city, looking for anything to do while Dawn waited for the contest to be reopen. They never encountered Team Rocket, as they were no where to be found. While Ash and co. were sight seeing, May and Manaphy were still travelling underwater. They took their time as they swam past all kinds of pokemon as May were amazed.

As she started to swim higher, something catches her eyes as two pokeballs were on the ocean floor. She quickly went to take the pokeballs, wondering what were they doing here. Then she remembered them from the inicident, but she noticed that there were only two Master Balls instead of three. _"Where is the third Master Ball,"_ May thought before placing the two pokeballs into her bag. She only took her Venosaur, Beautifly and Blaziken to help her out. She left the other pokemons back at the temple as she didn't want to battle them with somebody else.

Manaphy then called out to her, as he swam towards her. _"Mana, mana,"_ he called out as he swam around May.

_"Alright, alright, I'm coming,"_ May said as she giggled before following Manaphy, as they continued their journey to the city.

Once she arrived, she noticed that it was now night time. "How long have we been travelling," May asked as she looked out into the ocean. She then spun around to see the city, remembering what had happened before. But she shook her head as Ash had told her before, she was framed and Officer Jenny had proved it. As she took a step, an explosion had erupted in a nearby pokemart.

"What was that!" May yelled out of surprised.

* * *

_~Twenty minutes ago~_

_~Max's P.O.V.~_

I was really upset after Ash and Officer Jenny told us about the bad news. This is the third day, but I still miss my sister. I can't believe that she is really gone, but I don't want to believe it. As I cross May's old bedroom, I took sight of how it was kept thanks to mom. But now, it's just a spare room that would be left for guest to sleep. As I descended the stairs, I saw that my dad had left the house and mom was in the kitchen, preparing some dinner. "Max! Go and get your sis..." my mum called out before realising that my sis wasn't here anymore.

Mum had stopped cutting as she looked out the window. I knew what she was doing as I was feeling down about that. As I reached the ground floor, I went to the front door before exiting the house. I need some fresh air to keep my mind off of things. As I inhale some of the air, I saw something that moved nearby. I quickly ran towards the thing that just moved in the shadow. I wondered what was that as I entered the forest when I took a glimpse of a green bandanna, the same bandanna that May wore. As I approached it, I was awestruck at what was I seeing. It was May, she was standing in front of me with her back facing me. "May!" I called out to her as I ran after her.

But as I called out, she ran deeper into the forest. I know that I shouldn't be going into the forest, but I had to find out whether that was really May. So, I ran deeper into the forest, hoping to find May again.

It took a while, but I can't seem to see her. I knew that was too good to be true. I was about to head back home when I heard something. I turned around before my eyes were wide opened. There, right in front of me, it was May who was staring down at me. "May, is that really you?" I asked.

"You know, Max. I may be still here but you have been a pain in my neck. You have been showing off about your knowledge of pokemons, even though I don't need your help. You know Max, I wish you weren't born," after what May said, I was heartbroken. I was really worried about not seeing May anymore, but now, I wondered whether I still feel the same way.

I don't have anything to say as I was speechless after what my sister told me. The only thing I can do was to run away, run away from her. If I knew anything, was that I wish that I should be happy about the news instead of feeling sad about it.

As I approached our house, I quickly ran into before finding my mum. "Mum!" I called out as tears started to form in my eyes.

"What is it?" she asked before I went to hug her.

"Mum, I thought I saw May was alive..." I knew I shouldn't had said that when my mom dropped the plastic cup onto the ground, spilling its contents.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

I just shook my head yes before continuing what I wanted to say. "But she said that I'm a bad brother. She even said to me that I shouldn't be here," after what I said, my mom hugged me even closer.

"There, there, maybe you're just confused," she said. I cried out my tears of anger, upset and the only thing that hurt the most, heartbroken. As I started to stop, an explosion erupted at the pokemart as we hurried out of the door.

* * *

_~Same time as Max P.O.V.~_

_~With Team Rocket and clone May~_

James, Jessie, Meowth and the clone May were hiding in the forest, getting ready for the plan. "I can't believe that those twerps and the twerpette didn't noticed us at the restaurant," Jessie stated.

"I know, we could steal Pikachu and those pokeballs," James said.

"But we have to do what the Phantom told us to do," Meowth continued before they sighed.

"Well, its no sense wasting time here, lets get moving," Jessie said before they let the clone May head towards the gym, to call out to the family.

May was standing there, waiting for anybody to come out. And it did, it was the girl's brother, Max. She made sure to make some movements to let him noticed her. And it worked as Max looked at her. She moved into the forest, making sure that Max followed her.

As they entered a small clearing, she stopped without spinning around. She waited for the boy to come out before he called out to her. "May! he called out to her, but she didn't respond. Instead, she went deeper into the forest, while Max followed close behind. As they were now in the forest, Max stopped to look around for May.

When Max was about to return home, May appeared behind him. This caused Max to turn around before looking at May. "May, is that really you?" he asked.

"You know, Max. I may be still here but you have been a pain in my neck. You have been showing off about your knowledge of pokemons, even though I don't need your help. You know Max, I wish you weren't born," after what May said, Max was looking at her, shocked about what she just said. It took a while before he ran away.

May just smirked, before heading back to the others. As she approached them, she nodded to them that it was done. "Now, time for phase 2," Jessie said before they left the forest and entered the city. They made sure to avoid the crowded routes as they tried to head towards the pokemart. Once they were behind the pokemart, they looked at each other as they smirked before at the clone May. "Okay, you will bust into the pokemart and steal anything before running back into the forest," Jessie explained as the clone nodded.

Once Team Rocket left, May made sure that nobody was around before she placed a small bomb at the back door. It exploded after the timer had struck, causing a loud explosion that was sure to get some attention.

* * *

_~Ash and co.~_

_~Ash's P.O.V.~_

I was enjoying the rides at the amusement park in the city. Dawn went to grab some cotton candy and Brock went to get something to eat, and maybe try to get on some girls. I was on a ride which was fun. It was like going around and around without my feet touching the ground. It felt almost like I'm flying, but it only lasted about five minuted before the ride had ended. Once I got off, I feel kinda dizzy as I exited the place. I saw Pikachu was waiting for me on the bench. He climbed up onto my shoulder before he called out. _"Pika, pikachu!"_ he sounded so cheerful as we headed towards the food court, where we would meet.

But I still feel upset about May, as I didn't managed to convince her enough to come back. But Brock was right, she would be thinking about it whether she should stay at the temple or come back. As I was approaching the food court, I saw that Brock, with a brush on his head and Dawn were waiting for me. Dawn waved to me, as I ran towards them. "Hey, how's the ride?" I asked.

"It was great. But I won't be riding the roller coaster again, it was scary," Dawn said as she shivered a little about the ride.

"Well, I took the bumper car, it was fun bumping into other people," Brock said as he laid back into his chair.

"Hey Ash, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but don't you think we should convince May to return home?" Dawn asked, as I couldn't help but feel worried too.

"Don't worry about it Dawn, I'm sure that she would return," I said, trying to sound convincing before my stomach started to growl. I blushed at that as Dawn laughed over it while Brock was thnking about something. "Hey, lets get something to eat," I suggested as we headed to one of the stalls. I chose the ramen, while Dawn chose some fried chicken with a cup of soda.

After we got our meal, we sat at the table with Brock before we started to eat. The people around us were either hanging out with their friends or family. As I was about to finish my ramen when an explosion erupted. This took out attention towards it, as it was in the city.

"Come on Pikachu, lets check it out," I called out before we left the placed. We wondered what happened this time.

* * *

_~Normal P.O.V./ Present~_

May rushed towards the scene with Manaphy in her arms. As she approached the source, she was shocked as the place was struck again, and this time, she managed to take a good look at the culprit. It was her! But she doesn't understand what was that as the figure ran into the forest. The people saw the culprit face, but they assumed it to be May. "Please, I didn't do it," May pleaded before someone came. She hoped that she wouldn't be seen like this again, but it did as her brother and her mother were there this time. And now, they believed that it was her this time as there cameras everywhere. May backed away from them, clutching onto Manaphy even tighter. She looked to her left to see that there was an opening.

She quickly ran into the opening, and into the forest, avoiding the people and her family. "I can't believe this Manaphy. I came back and I got framed again," May said as she desperately escaped the city. "I shouldn't have returned, I should have stayed back at the temple," May said this to herself, as she ran through the forest. As she entered a clearing, she saw someone that she couldn't bear to see, her father. May was about to run away when Norman grab her arm. But what happened next was unexpected, Norman was hugging her.

This caught her by surprised before they got out of the hug. "I thought we lost you in the ocean. And is that a pokemon?" Norman said before noticing Manaphy in her arms.

"I'm surprised that nobody noticed him. And this pokemon is called Manaphy, dad," May explained before hearing some shouting from the forest.

"What happened?" Norman asked.

"I was framed again, and this time somebody does looked exactly like me," May explained.

"Then you better run away, as I do believe you this time," Norman said before giving his daughter another hug. May then ran back into the forest before a squad of policemen appeared from the forest. "Gym Leader Norman? What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"I just finished my training with my pokemon, and what you people doing here?" Norman asked back as he was partially lying. He finished practicing with his pokemon when May showed up.

"We were looking for this girl," one of the policemen said before showing a picture of May.

"I don't believe she went this way," Norman lied. The policemen nodded before went the other way before Norman sighed. "That was close, but who did this to you May, and why," Norman asked before he went into the forest.

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends now appeared at the site of the explosion. They saw Caroline and Max were nearby. They hurriedly approached them before they started to ask. "What happened here?" Ash asked.

"May broke into the pokemart, and this time we had proof," Max said as his eyes were now red from crying, as well as Caroline.

"Alright, we will find her and find out what happened," Ash said as the others nodded. "Where she went?" Ash asked.

"She went into the forest," Max said as he pointed at the direction. Ash nodded before he went into the forest as the other followed close behind.

"Ash, wait up!" Brock called out.

"Yeah, why are we rushing?" Dawn asked as they were running through the forest.

"Something is not right, May didn't return, so someone out there framed her. And I believe that it has someting to do with Team Rocket," Ash said before they bumped into someone.

"It's the Petalburg Gym Leader, Norman!" Brock exclaimed.

"Well, fancy meeting you guys here," Norman said.

"We need to look for May," Ash said.

"I just saw her, why?" Norman asked, which surprised the group.

"We think that somebody was..." before Ash could finished, Norman interrupted.

"I know," he said, which caught them off guard.

"Then, why didn't you bring her in?" Ash asked.

"Because this one has a pokemon in her arms, which I think she called it Manaphy," Norman stated as Ash looked at the others, with his eyes wide opened.

"You mean that May actually was talking with you earlier?" Ash asked.

"I can't say talk, but yeah," Norman replied.

"So, that means..." Dawn said.

"That the May that both Mrs Caroline and Max saw was the real May," Brock said,

"And that means that May saw was another crime that tried to put her in jail," Ash finished up the last sentence.

"Wait, what? You mean my wife and Max saw the real May in trouble,?" Norman asked as Ash nodded. "Not good, I wanted to tell them that she's alive, but now, I think that they need to be reassured about the one they saw wasnt the one that broke into the store."

"Alright, we will find her while you head to your family," Ash said as Norman nodded before they went their seperate ways. _"Come on May, where are you!"_ Ash thought as they ran through the forest.

May and Manaphy finally came out of the forest. "That was close Manaphy," May said as she took a rest to catch her breath when someone she least expected was nearby.

"Hey June, fancy seeing you here," a voice said.

May just glare at the shadow before he walked out of it. "Shut up!" May yelled at him before looking down onto the ground. She was now crying again as she leanded against the tree.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" the figure asked.

"Drew, I need your help," May said, as she doesn't have time for any remarked to say right now. He was her only way of escaping the trouble that she caused. And Drew was right now surprised at the sudden helped.

* * *

**Me : Whoa, Drew came to the rescue. But still, there won't be ANY romance in this story.**

**May : And now, for the question:**

**-Who is the person that appeared in the dialogue earlier?-**

**A) Gary**

**B) Ash**

**C) Drew**

**D) Brock**

**E) Brendan**

**F) Harley (May : Ew!)**

**Find out next in the next chapter.**

**ALF : That's it folks.**

**Me : Till the next chapter chiao!**

**? : And don't forget to R&R!**


	6. Escaping The Police

**Me : Sorry for the late update. Here are the reasons. 1 - I have school, which means less time on stories and more time on school stuff. And 2 - MY FREAKING COMPUTER IS ACTING UP AGAIN! I swear, one of these day, I'm going to blow up.**

**May : Literally?**

**Me : Seriously, May? I wasn't that serious.**

**Ash : Yeah, May, what have made you so dense?**

**Me : Hey, you weren't supposed to appear before I told the readers about the answer. Never, since you're here, let me get to the reviews. Firstly, there are two reviews right now. And the first one is LegitEmi, I'm sorry to say this, but you got the wrong answer, so no points. And KoldKrazyKyurem613, you have answered the answer for chapter 2 correct, but I think it might be a little too late. But still, you still get a point for guessing though. And Guest, you also got the wrong answer.**

**ALF : I can't believe nobody guess Ash.**

**May : Yeah, so that means he's actually pretty lame.**

**Ash : Hey! 'Chases after May'**

**Me : 'Sweatdropped' Anyway, since I haven't said any disclaimer yet, I guess it's my turn. I, storyLover58, do not own Pokemon. Seriously, I need to find a function for that specific "e".**

**AFL : Now, on with the story... 'Ash still chases May in the background.'**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Escaping The Police

_~Drew's P.O.V.~_

I can't believe what May just asked me. She needed my help, but why? And I just realised something, she's still alive! I mean, Harley told me that she went down into the ocean. But I guess he was just a lying creep, which I should had figured. And what kind of pokemon was in her arms? I never seen it before, but something tells me that it's a water-type pokemon. I think I should asked May about it later, once I know what was going on. "Hey, stop crying you big baby," I retorted.

"I am not!" May yelled at me with red eyes from all those crying she did. She then looked away from me as she looked back on the ground. "I'm just... confused... I mean, I was framed, twice!" she stated.

"Framed for what? Being an annoying brat?" I remarked.

"I'm not that annoying! I was framed for stealing something from the pokemart, and when I got there, I saw someone identical to me," May explained.

"Maybe you're just at the right place at the right time," I said sarcastically.

"You're seriously aren't helping!" May yelled as she looked at me.

"That's why I'm so irresistible," I said it with a smirk.

"You are so... Arg! I don't even know what to say!" May stated as she looked away, fumed. As I was about to say something when someone yelled.

"May! Where are you!" that voice, it sounded so familiar.

"We need to talk to you!" another voice, and this time, it was a female voice.

_"Pika!_" I swear I heard that from somewhere before. Those calls had caught May's attention as she looked into the forest.

"What is Ash and the other doing here?" May asked to no one practically.

"Well, they were looking for you, Ms Dense," I said out of logic.

"I am not that dense! But I seriously didn't think that they knew where I would be," May said as she clutched onto the pokemon firmly.

_"Mana?"_ the pokemon called out. I better asked her about the pokemon that she's carrying before she ran off.

"Hey, what pokemon is that?" I asked, pointing to the blue pokemon.

"You mean Manaphy?" May asked, still looking into the forest.

"Well, there is just one pokemon here you know," I replied as I sighed.

"Shut up! And why are you so curious about Manaphy anyway?" May asked me loudly.

"Hey, don't be so cranky, all I want to know was what pokemon was he anyway," I said, defensibly. "And I have one more question for you," I said, which caught May's attention.

"Shoot," May replied quickly.

"Harley told me that your friends stated that you were gone in the ocean, is that true? Or is just a lie to make sure Harley wouldn't pay so much attention," I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it goes like this..." May started to explain the whole event to me, and I was actually quite surprised at what she'd gone through, though not that much.

* * *

_~Normal P.O.V.~_

"... and so now, I'm hiding from the cops,"May had just finished explaining her tragic incident on the ship and not so tragic ending up in the temple. Drew was actually practically shocked, but he didn't showed it to May, as he didn't want her to know about it. As May finished explaining about the incident, they heard some rustling at the bushes. "What was that?" May asked.

"It could be one of your friends," Drew replied.

"No, I don't think so," May said before a red hat appeared out of the bushes. "Where did I... Drew, we better run" May said as she stepped away from the bushes.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Just run," May said before grabbing Drew's wrist and dragging along with her. And just in time as the figure appeared from behind the bushes.

"Curses, she saw me," the figure said.

"Should we chase her, Captain Phantom?" one of the grunt asked.

"No, there is too many police out there. I don't want to risk being caught again, we will get her, one way or another," with that being said, the Phantoms disappeared into the shadows as three figures and a pokemon appeared on the route.

"Where did they go Ash?" Brock asked.

"Can we take a rest? My feet are killing me," Dawn complained.

"No time, we need to get to May before the cops does," Ash said before continuing down the route. Dawn sighed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince Ash to rest, so she continued to follow him.

They were running down the path that they believe that May took. As they reached a fork pathway, they looked at each other. "Okay, Dawn and Brock, you guys head left. I will go right, with Pikachu," Ash instucted as they nodded. They then headed towards their designated path, looking for May.

Meanwhile, May was still clutching onto Manaphy on arm while dragging Drew along. "Can we stop now?" Drew asked out of annoyance.

"Oh," May said, suddenly realising what she was doing as she was blushing. "S.. sorry about that," May apologised as she let go of Drew's wrist before she rest by leaning against a tree.

"So, mind explaining what was that?" Drew asked as both of his hand was in his pockets.

"Well, I told you about the incident right?" May started as Drew nodded. "Well, there is this guy, name Phantom, is chasing Manaphy, and maybe, me, for the path to the underwater temple," May explained.

"And why?" Drew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Caused he wanted to get the Sea Crown, so I need to hide from him," May replied.

"That doesn't explain why he wants to get that pokemon," Drew pointed at Manaphy. "And you."

"Well, you see, it's... er... it's..." May was finding hard to explain when the sound of footsteps were heard, and so was somebody calling out to May.

"May, where are you?!" May recognised that voice, it was Ash.

"Ash, I'm over here!" May called out to the voice. Ash later appeared on the route with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"May, are you and Manaphy alright? What happened? And why is he doing here?" Ash was asking a series of questions to May.

"First of, we are fine Ash, just tired. Secondly, I spotted Phantom's hat earlier, so I ran away, and is the cops, and thirdly, I kinda drag him along," May said with a small laughed as she rub the back of her head.

"Well, then I better call the others, letting them know you're safe," Ash said before taking out his pokedex.

"You mean Dawn and Brock aren't with you? I thought Dawn was just taking a rest, with Brock while you went to continue looking," May said.

"You didn't noticed the fork road earlier?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I can't exactly have time to look where I'm going, since I'm actually running away out of fear," May said with a nervous laughed.

"Sigh..." Ash just sweatdropped with that last comment before they heard something they thought they would hear.

"I heard someone there!" a voice yelled.

"Crap! It's the cops," May yelled out of shocked.

"C'mon, lets get you out of here," Ash said before grabbing her arms.

"What about Drew?" May asked.

"Just go, I'll try to slow down the cops," after what he'd said, this had surprised May as she widened her eyes at him before looking back at Ash.

"T.. thanks," May murmured, but loud enough for Drew to hear. He just flicked his hair before May and Ash disappeared into the forest, and just in time as two of the cops appeared out of the forest.

"Hey kid, have you seen this girl?" one of the policemen asked, holding up a picture of May to Drew.

"No I haven't," Drew lied.

"Well, if you do know anything about her, please tell us at the station," with that, the two policemen left Drew.

"Hm, I wonder what mess you got into this time," Drew stated as he looked up into the dark sky, that was filled with stars and the moon was in a crescent shape. He then started to walk back to the city, feeling tired after all of the exceitement tonight.

Back with Ash and May, they were now walking instead of running, since the forest was pretty big. "So, where are we heading Ash?" May asked with Manaphy in her arms.

_"Mana!"_ Manaphy called out.

_"Pika? Pika pi,"_ Pikachu replied to Manaphy.

"We're looking for the others," Ash replied, as he was walking through the forest thick leaves.

"I really hated this," May said as Manaphy looked up to her.

_"Mana?"_ Manaphy asked, looking up.

"No, not you Manaphy," May understood what he meant. "I just hate whenever I was being proven wrong when I didn't do anything," May said.

"It's not your fault May, somebody is out there trying to get you or Manaphy," Ash said looking back at her.

"It's Phantom," May mumbled, which was out of hearing distance from Ash, but he could barely heard her.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"It was Phantom, I know it. I saw him underwater yesterday, and he almost got Manaphy," May explained about that day, which caused Ash to stop. He then turned around to face her, trying to believe what she just said.

"You mean Phantom the Pirate was there? But Brock told me that he's still in his cell," Ash said.

"Well, funny thing, he managed to escape the jail," May remarked before they continued to walk through the forest.

"May, I think it's best you stay up here. I bet that Phantom would be in the ocean, waiting for you to return," Ash said, not looking back at May.

"You don't need to tell me what to do, you know. And by the way, I can take care of myself," May retorded.

"Quiet, I think I heard a couple of footsteps," Ash said as he and May ducked.

"I wonder who are they?" May whispered to Ash. Ash took a peak, but he couldn't tell who were they as the surroundings was practically dark, and examined their face would be impossible.

"We will jumped over them by the count of three," Ash said as May nodded. "One... two..." as Ash was about to reach three, the figures stopped right in front of them. "Three!" with that, they jumped over the bushes before they got the two figures.

"Got them!" May called out.

"Great, now get off of me!" the figure said.

"Dawn?!" May asked before she quickly got off. Ash then realised that he landed on Brock, so he too got off of him.

"Wow Ash, it's nice of you to drop in," Brock remarked as Ash helped him up.

"Sorry guys," Ash apologised as he rub the back of his head.

"Yeah, we thought you were someone else," May said before Manaphy and Pikachu appeared from the bushes.

_"Mana?" _Manaphy asked, which caught both Dawn and Brock's attention.

"What is Manaphy doing here?" Brock asked as Manaphy jumped into May's arms.

"Well, I actually wanted to leave Manaphy back at the temple, but with Captain Phantom on loose..." May didn't finished what she was saying when Brock interrupted.

"Wait, Phantom escaped! But how?!" Brock exclaimed.

"How should I know!" May replied, a bit too loud.

"Who's over there?!" a voice asked.

"Oh man, it's one of the cops," Ash stated before realising that May was already running away. Ash quickly caught up, as well as Dawn and Brock.

"May, wait up!" Ash called out.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Dawn asked.

"Explain later, run now!" May said in a few words before turning into the forest.

"Come on! We don't want to lose her again," Ash stated before they too headed into the forest. They were now in the forest together, as they tried to escape the cops through the forest.

"My shoes aren't meant for running in these," Dawn complained.

"Dawn, do you ever stop complaining on your clothing?" Brock asked out of annoyance. Dawn just glare at him as an anime vein pop on her head.

"May, where are you?" Ash called out.

"Quiet! I don't want the police knowing I'm here," May said as she appeared out of nowhere, which made Dawn jumped up.

"May! Don't scared me like that!" Dawn cried out.

"Who's there?!" a voice called out.

"Gee, thanks for attracting attention, _Dawn,_" May said sarcastically. "C'mon, lets go this way," with that, May ran down the hill, as the rest of them followed her. Once they reached the bottom, the policemen appeared on the hillside. May and the others were now hiding behind a big tree as the policemen used their flashlight to shine at their direction.

"Do you see anyone?" one of them asked.

"No," the other replied.

"Then lets head this way," the first one spoke before they disappeared from view.

May then breath in a sight of relief as she slide down against the tree. "That was close," May said as the others were now around her.

_"Mana, mana,"_ Manaphy called out.

"You're so cute," Dawn exclaimed as she pat Manaphy's head. Manaphy just smiled as he enjoyed the cuddle.

"He sure is," May agreed.

_"Mana, happy,"_ Manaphy said, which caused Dawn to look at it with wide eyes.

"Did he just said happy?" Dawn asked as she looked at May before back at Manaphy, then back at May.

"Well, I kinda thought him that," May stated as she laughed nervously.

"Cool!" Dawn stated as she was now eye level with the pokemon.

"Can you say 'Dawn'?" she asked.

"Sorry Dawn, Ash and Max tried that before, but it won't work," May stated, which caused Dawn to look disappointed.

_"May, happy,"_ Manaphy said as Dawn just sighed.

"Great, it only knows how to pronounce your name," Dawn said, clearly disappointed about Manaphy not calling her name.

"Yup!" May exclaimed with a giggle as she cuddled even closer to Manaphy.

"Hey girls, we need to head out of the city before we set up camp. We don't want the cops to find us helping you, May," Brock said before Dawn elbowed him. He yelped as she hit his left ribcage out of pain.

"Sorry May, sometimes he's not in the right mind," Dawn stated as Brock yelled a 'Hey!' from behind.

"Don't worry about it, he's right though. I really don't want you guys getting involve in this. And I wonder why Ash is kinda quiet," May asked, realising the trainer was looking around with Pikachu on her left shoulder. Ash heard his name being called before looking at his friends.

"I was just wondering, if Captain Phantom has escaped, then he should be out there, looking for you or Manaphy, May," Ash stated as he looked a little concerned about the situation.

_"Pika pi,"_ Pikachu agreed.

"Well, we can't just stay here either," Dawn stated.

"So, where should we go then?" Brock asked.

"How 'bout Slateport City?" May suggested.

"No, it's too far. And the Phantom could be there too," Ash stated, disagreeing with the suggestion.

"So, where should we go then?" Brock asked.

_"Mana mana!"_ Manaphy called out.

"What's wrong Manaphy?" May asked.

_"Pika pika pi,"_ Pikachu said.

"What are they saying?" Dawn asked.

"It looks like Manaphy wanted us to head back to the underwater sea temple," Brock stated.

"But how? We don't know where is the temple, and we can't rent any diving suit," Ash said, looking at the down point.

"Haven't you guys figured out how I got here in the first place?" May asked, which caused the others to look at her as they thought about it.

"Well, not exactly," Dawn replied as she placed a finger on her chin. May just sighed before she started to explain.

"How I got here is simple. All I had to do was swim to the city, underwater," May said before looking at her friends, realising that they were eyeing her with disbelief. "Don't believe me? You'll see once we reached the ocean," May stated before she got up.

"And how are we going to get there? You know that the city would be flooded with cops everywhere," Brock asked.

"Simple, we won't use the ocean by the beach. Instead, we will use the other one," May replied as there wasn't any problem. The others looked at each other before May departed.

"May, wait up!" Dawn called out as she hurriedly follow suit, as well as Ash and Brock.

"You do know the way, right?" Ash asked.

"Of couse I do, I think," May said, with the last two softly.

"Okay, now we don't know whether it's close by or not," Brock stated exasperately.

"Quit being so dramatic Brock, it's not like it's her fault," Dawn said as she glare at Brock.

"So, if I'm not wrong, it should be a few metres from here," May said softly as Manaphy looked around.

_"Mana mana,"_ Manaphy called out. He was pointing to the left, which caught May's attnetionn.

"Lets head this way," May said as they followed her to the left. As they walked through the forest, they saw a few sleeping Zigzagoon and some Beautifly flying around.

"Wow, they look so cute," Dawn whispered, gazing at the Beautifly.

"Quiet, I think I heard something," May said as they laid low before hearing footsteps.

"I can't believe that those police haven't found her yet," a male voice said.

"Yeah, but it's fun to ruin that twerpette's dignity in front of everyone," a female voice replied.

"And now, with the Phantom's help, we will be super rich!" another male voice said.

"It's Team Rocket!" May whispered angrily. As she was about to lunge at them when Ash and Dawn restrain her down.

"Shush May, we don't want to cause more trouble as you're now wanted by the cops," Ash whispered.

"You can get them back, but we need to get out of here first," Dawn continued.

May wanted to use her Blaziken to teach the Team Rocket a lesson, but her friends were right, she needed to get out of there first as things needed to cool down first. She took a deep breath before calming down, which caused Ash and Dawn to let go of her.

"Now, where do we need to go?" Brock asked, returning to the subject.

"This way," May said as Manaphy pointed the way. They were now heading towards a cave, which Ash raised an eyebrow.

"May, why are we doing here?" Ash asked.

"I think we can reached the ocean through here," May said as it was nothing unusual.

"Okay, if you say so..." Ash said, a little unsure of the choice of May's and Manaphy's decision of routes. As they walked through the cave, May just remembered something.

"Hey Ash, I need to ask you to do me a favour," May started.

"What kind of favour?" Ash asked.

"I found these underwater while I was on my way here," May said before taking out the two Master Balls from her fanny bag. Ash was looking at them with wide eyes.

"How'd did it get there?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone drop them," May shrugged.

"It could be those Team Rocket jerks," Dawn interrupted as she clenched her fist in front of her. Ash and May just sweatdrrpped at how she reacted.

"So, anyway, you want me to return them to the shopkeeper," Ash stated as May nodded. "And how am I going to explain to him?" Ash asked, as May thought about.

"Well, you could say that you found them in the forest," May said, stating the obvious lie.

"Fine, but I still think it won't go well," Ash said before taking the pokeballs and then placing them into his pockets. They continued to walk the stretch of the cave, without stopping, much to Dawn's protest. But they soon came out into a clearing with a great view of the ocean.

May was about to walk out of the cave when Ash grab her arm before pulling her back in. "What's the matter?" May asked, as she looked at him confused.

"I saw a couple of cops there," Ash said, pointing at two policemen at the beach, patrolling.

"Great, how am I going to hide from all of this," May said out of disappointment.

_"Mana mana,"_ Manaphy called out before jumping out of May's arm.

"What is it, Manaphy?" May asked as she quickly followed Manaphy back into the cave.

"C'mon," Brock stated as they soon followed May.

"Again?" Dawn protested.

_"Mana mana, happy!" _Manaphy exclaimed as he pointed a hole on the wall. It was big enough to fit May, Dawn and the pokemons, but Ash and Brock aren't able to enter.

"Dawn, Pikachu, you two will follow May and Manaphy into that small hole," Ash stated while Manaphy entered the small tunnel.

"In there? It might make my clothes all dirty," Dawn complained before May entered the tunnel.

_"Pika pi,"_ Pikachu stated before entering.

"C'mon Dawn, we can't enter the small tunnel. Only you and May could, now c'mon," Ash stated as Dawn sighed.

"Fine," she pouted before she headed into the small tunnel.

"Well, what should we do now?" Brock asked.

"We will try to make sure that the cops won't pass here," Ash stated before he ran through the cave, towards the beach.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the small tunnel, Manaphy emerged before hoping onto the ground, waiting for May. As she appeared, she jumped onto the ground without a problem. Manaphy jumped into May's arms later on before she called out. _"Mana mana, happy,"_ which caused May to giggle.

"Yeah, I know, you're happy to be going home," May said as Pikachu emerged from the tunnel.

_"Pika? Pika pi?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Erm... a little help here?" Dawn asked, apparently stuck as she emerged from the tunnel with her lower part of the body was stuck.

"Alright," May replied before putting Manaphy down. She then grab Dawn's hands before she tried to pull her out.

"Almost th... whoa!" May exclaimed as Dawn came out of the tunnel a little to hard, which caused her and Dawn to crash onto the ground a few metres from the tunnel.

"Ow..." Dawn groan.

"Next time, try to wiggle," May stated as she got up before dusting herself off and adjusting her bandanna.

"Now, where are we?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know," May said as she examined the cave. Then she heard Manaphy called out.

_"Mana mana!"_ Manaphy called out as he was pointing at something. May quickly went towards it before realising what Manaphy was pointing at.

"I can't believe it," May stated out of amazement.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked as she and Pikachu headed towards her before looking down into a crystal clear lake, leading into the ocean. "Wow, it's gorgeous," she stated.

"Yeah, but this also means that me and Manaphy would be going," May said, looking a little sad.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure we will figure out something," Dawn said as she placed her hand on May's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so, even my dad would help out," May said, looking on the brighter side.

"Well, better not keep you waiting," Dawn said with a smile.

_"Pika pi, pika chu,"_ Pikachu stated.

_"Mana mana happy,"_ Manaphy called out before jumping into the lake.

"Tell Ash and Brock I will see them later," May stated before she walked into the lake.

"Yeah, see ya May, and be careful. Oh, and look out for Phantom," Dawn stated.

"Yeah, I will," May said, looking back at Dawn before she dive into the lake, heading towards the opening.

"I wonder how she could swim underwater withou any problem. Maybe she could breath underwater," Dawn said softly as she and Pikachu headed back to the small tunnel.

Meantime, Phantom was in his submarine, scanning for any signs of Manaphy or May. "Sir, we found something," one of the grunt stated.

"Excellent," Phantom stated. "I can't wait to get my hands on the Sea Crown again, and this time, no one is going to stop me," Phantom stated as the submarine started to move.

* * *

**Me : Well, now that was harsh! It might be long, but there is too little words though.**

**ALF : Hey, at least you finish the chapter.**

**Ash : And now, for the question:**

**- In which episode did May got her Bulbasaur?-**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**May : I can remember that day. Anyway, that's it for now, please R&R.**

**Me : See ya! Oh, and here is a little addition. I'm planning to make a story of Pokemon, that involves May as a princess. You just have to read my account to read the summary, it is call "The Start Of A Princess." And I was wondering, would it be a good idea to create a prologue first, or wait till this story is complete. You tell me.**

**May : Are you finish?**

**Me : Erm.. yeah.**

**May : Now, see ya!**


	7. A Bad Situation

**Me : I'm really really sorry about the late updates. Lately, I have been very busy with school work because of this; this is my last year in Secondary School before collage. I'm very nervous about this important exam. It's almost the same as taking a diploma. Anyway, after I took the dare from LegitEmi, I realised that I also did this in my English test, of course it's a different question.**

**May : And you just have to accept the dare, don't you.**

**Me : I know, that's why I'm great.**

**Ash : 'Sweatdrop.'**

**ALF : Anyway, time for reviews check!**

**Me : Yup, and first up, is... LegitEmi. Yup! That's the answer. It is, infact, Grass Hysteria. And Ash doing the Tarzan style was... perculiar.**

**Ash : Hey! I was trying to save May, that's all!**

**May : Oh, how sweet.**

**Me : Er... Ah-hem.. now, lets continue with the rest. The latest review I got from was silverrandoman. The reason why I made May blush at Drew was because she wasn't selfconscious about her surroundings earlier, so she accidentally grab Drew's hand without realising, thus getting embarrass about it and blush about the awkward situation. But I didn't made Drew blush about it, caused I know that would make it worse. Besides, I have one story that involves romance. Try to read it. ;)**

**? : Hey guys! 'Adjusting beanie'**

**Me : 'Sweatdropped' Who invited him? Never mind. Continue on... to the Guest. I kinda feel a little hurt about what you say. But anyway, first of, you have gotten the answer correct, secondly, I only use the OC for the minor role, caz those aren't really the important characters and I already use the main characters that I wanted to use. And lastly, reason Paul was there wasn't because of Dawn, but for something else, like his own ambition or other stuff. I didn't watch the Diamond and Pearl arc, got pretty sad about seeing May leave. 'Sweatdrop''Laugh nervously'**

**ALF : 'Rolls eyes' now, for the last reviewer. Jay, I thank you for the support of this story. And why are there so many Guest for this story? I mean seriously.**

**Me : Can I borrow a mallet?**

**ALF : 'Panic' I shut up now.**

**May : 'Sigh' Now, on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 7 : A Bad Situation

May and Manaphy were on their way to the Temple of the Sea, passing all kinds of pokemon along the way. _"I wonder whether they could give us a lift,"_ with that being said, a couple Mantine appeared beside her. This surprised her, but soon giggled at how the pokemon reacted to her. She forgotten that she's a queen of the water now, thus granting her the ability to command the pokemon without even commanding them. She grab onto one of them while Manaphy just kept on swimming alongside as the Mantine sped up.

_"They are so friendly,"_ May thought as Mantine did a barrow roll, which caused May to clung onto it before giggling at how it reacted. _"Okay, okay, I'll stop talking,"_ May thought as Mantine called out. She was thinking quite a lot earlier, which was disturbing some of the pokemon around her.

They kept on swmming towards the temple, without realising that they were being followed. "Soon, that Sea Crown will be mine, and that girl will be my ticket over there," Phantom stated as the screen was beeping on the signal of the girl and the pokemon.

"Sir, we are still undiscovered by the girl, should we continue?" a grunt informed.

"Yes, and make sure to stay at least 50 feet away from them. If we're too close, the girl could sense it, and I won't have that treasure," Phantom stated as the grunt sallut before doing what he was told.

"It seems that the girl is riding on that pokemon's back," Gaylen said.

"Remember, there are two types of men in the world, one is that they would always appear head open while the other always hide till the right time to strike. And I know which I am," Phantom quipped as he monitored the screen. The submarine continued to follow May and Manaphy through the ocean, undetected, or so they thought as a few pokemons were watching them with enrage eyes, knowing that their queen and prince were in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn and Pikachu had just reunited with Ash and Brock at the Pokemon Centre. "So, how did it go?" Ash asked.

"May and Manaphy just gone back to the temple," Dawn stated.

"Great, we have one less thing to worry about," Ash said with a relief.

"Now, what should we do about Phantom?" Brock asked as they thought about it.

"We can't just go and look for them. It will take us days to find them," Ash stated.

"How 'bout we ask Jenny for help?" Brock suggested. _'While I might give another shot of asking her out,'_ Brock thought as he grinned, but Dawn disagreed.

"No, we can't. If we ask her for help, then they will still put May in jail," Dawn pointed out.

"Well, we have one last option," Ash stated.

"And what is that?" Brock asked.

After a while, they were outside the Petalburg Gym. "I still think he won't help," Brock stated as he crossed his arms.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Ash asked him.

"I agree with Ash, this is our only option to capturing Phantom and proving that May's innocent," Dawn back him up. _"Pika pi!" "Pip piplup!" _the two pokemon agreed too.

"Fine," Brock finally give in as Ash went to knock the door. After a moment, the door opened the reveal Norman, the Gym Leader. He was actually surprised to see Ash and his friends there.

"Well, isn't it Ash and his friends. What brings you here?" Norman asked, trying to put a smile on his face.

"We need to talk about... stuff," Ash said the last word, noticing that Max was nearby.

"Lets talk in my office. I'm sure this must be important," Norman said as he let the group entered the Gym. As they entered, Norman closed the door before leading them to his office across the field. Dawn took noticed of Caroline and Max were cleaning the place, but she could feel the sadness from them. How couldn't they be, after noticing their daughter, that wasn't the real one, robbed a store before running away.

They later entered the office before Norman closed the door, locking it making sure that no one would entered. He then took a seat across his desk while Ash and Dawn took a seat on the two chairs while Brock stood behind them. "Now, what is this 'stuff' you wanted to talk about?" Norman asked as he crossed his arms. This time, he face was serious unlike earlier when they greeted them.

"We need your help to find Phantom," Ash stated. This caused Norman to raise his eyebrow at this strange request.

"Find Phantom? Who's that?" Norman asked.

"Phantom the pirate. We face him before when we were helping a pokemon Ranger to make sure Manaphy would return home back at the temple," Ash explained.

"And you want me to help you find him," Norman stated.

"Yes, matter of factly," Dawn confirmed.

"I will help you, but on one condition," Norman stated as he raised his index finger at them.

"What kind of condition?" Ash asked.

"I want you kids to clear my daughter's name. I don't want her to hide while the police is looking for her," Norman stated as Ash looked at his friends before they nodded.

"Okay, we will," Ash said before he shook hands with Norman.

"Now, let me contact the other Gym Leaders. Since this will be a big, unofficial, search, we need all the help we can get," with that, Norman took the phone before dialing the other Gym Leaders.

As Norman was calling for some help, May and Manaphy were still travelling through the water with Mantine giving them a lift. _"It feels good to just kick back and relax,"_ May thought. But that soon changed as the Mantine later dove deeper into the ocean, startling her and Manaphy. _"Hey, what's going on?!"_ May yelled at Mantine through thought.

Right then, a school of Wailords appeared around them. Then May realised that they were trying to protect them, as this never occured before. _"Wha.. what's going on?"_ May asked as she held Manaphy around her arms, hugging him.

_'Mana mana, mana'_ Manaphy talked to one of the Waillord, before replying back, without leaving their surroundings. Manaphy then gave May a looked that told her something was outside, maybe looking for them. May then realised that it was Phantom, looking for her or Manaphy.

_"Great, it's one thing after another, what's with that guy?"_ May thought as she scanned her surroundings. Luckily, the Phantom's submarine was nowhere in sight, for now as they headed back to the temple, with some protection this time.

Phantom, on the other hand, was having a hard time to control the submarine as the water pokemon was trying to break the submarine apart. The Grunts were struggling to control the submarine as Phantom and Gaylen kept an eye on the screen. "Sir, it looks like we have been discovered. The girl and Manaphy has been surrounded by Waillords. What is our next move?" Gaylen asked, surveying the screen.

"We will keep on course, and try to shake those pokemon off," Phantom ordered before the grunts nodded. They exited the control room before running down the hallway. The submarine, was now on the ocean surface. Later, the grunts appeared on the deck before calling out their pokemons. As they were doing that, smaller submarines were deployed from the sides of the submarine, protecting it. After they did this, the grunts returned back into the submarine, before diving back underwater.

"This time, those dumb pokemon will regret disturbing the Phantom," he said as they continued to follow May and Manaphy.

Back in the Gym, Norman had just finished with his last call before he breath in the some relief. "It looks like all the Gym Leaders will be helping out except one," Norman stated, which Ash looked at Dawn, who looked back at him.

"Who?" Ash asked.

"It seems that Roxanne is having a problem of her own right now, so we are one Gym Leader short. But don't worry about it, as there are seven of us looking for this Phantom. This situation will be bad though, as I have a bad feeling about this," Norman explained as Ash looked at him, with some concern on his face.

"I don't like the sound of the feeling. But with seven Gym Leaders, I hope it will work," Dawn stated as she cluthced onto her Piplup even tighter. _'Piplup!'_ it cried out.

"Oops, sorry Piplup," she apologised with a sweatdrop as Piplup passed out.

"Anyway, the others will come and help, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes, they will be here by tomorrow morning, so you guys better have a good night sleep if you want to wake up early," Norman stated.

"Yeah, thanks for the help," Ash said as he shook hands with Norman.

"Anytime, just be sure to get my daughter's name clear," Norman reminded.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Dawn stated as she gave Norman a smile.

"Well, we better head back to the Pokemon Centre, I'm starving," Brock exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Ash said as his stomach began to growl. This made him embarrased about it as he laughed it off.

"Wy don't you stay for dinner? After that, you can head back to the Pokemon Centre," Norman suggested.

"Sure, why not," Brock replied, as both Ash and Dawn nodded. _'Pika!'_ Pikachu exclaimed.

"Yeah, you too, Pikachu," Ash said while scratching his head.

What they didn't know was that a figure was outside the building, eavesdropping on their conversation. _"Looks like May's going to need some extra help,"_ the figure thought before waking away, getting ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, May was hugging Manaphy in her arms as they travelled through the ocean with the Wailord surrounding them, protecting any threat that wanted to harm them. _"I hope we lost them,"_ May regretted thinking that as the Wailord was getting closer to them, which May could tell that Phantom was close.

Suddenly, a Solar Beam hit one of the Wailord, before it went deeper into the ocean. _"Me and my big thought,"_ May thought as they began to swim faster. They were in a cliffs as they turn through every tight corner. But this wasn't enough to shake the Phantom's pokemon off their tail. _"We need to think of something before..."_ May's thought was interrupted as a voice spoke out.

"Well, well, I see you managed to get some bodyguard for protection. So I guess you can say, we got you," Phantom said from the submarine that appeared in front of them. They stopped suddenly before they were now surrounded by different pokemons and smaller submarines. "Don't think of escaping, you're surrounded."

_"I never thought of that. Mantine, use Confuse Ray!"_ May thought before a purple glow was emitted from Mantine's antennas. It slowly began to glow brightly before it sent out a ray of purple light. This not only confused the pokemons and the smaller submarines, but also bought May and Manaphy a way to sneak away from Phantom. They swam into a small tunnel, avoiding any contact with any pokemon while the Wailords were distracting the Phantom.

"Blasted! Where did they go?" Phantom asked as they looked at the screen, scanning for May or Manaphy, but they found nothing.

"We lost them, sir," Gaylen stated.

"Well, no matter. I have all the time I have to get that Sea Crown. Besides, if all else fails, I can always go to my other plan to lure them out," Phantom said as a big grinned appeared on his face.

On the other hand, May and Manaphy emerged from the other end of the tunnel. _"That was close,"_ May thought. Manaphy then led the way to the temple, which May quickly caught up with him. Despite not knowing the exact location of the temple, May seems to know where to go, just like Manaphy.

It took them about half an hour before they entered the protective barrier of the temple. May quickly went to the docks before pulling herself out. "Man, that was... perculiar," May stated as she realised the location of the temple.

_"Mana mana, happy,"_ Manaphy called out before jumping into May's arms. She managed to caught him before spinning around with him as she giggled.

"Yeah, I can tell you also feel relief from escaping that Phantom. That guy is relentless," May stated as she began to head into the temple with Manaphy in her arms. She headed into the dining hall to get some food before heading into bed for a good night sleep. She felt exhausted from today's adventure, and hoped tomorrow would bring a different result. May was quickly drifted off to sleep, with Manaphy beside her before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came pretty fast as Ash and his friends began to wake up from their slumber. Ash was the first to wake up as he got off his bed before heading into the bathroom for a quick wash. They were back in the Pokemon Centre after having dinner with Norman and his family. They still feel a little uncomfortable not eating with May, and the fact that the air lingers of sadness. But Ash knew that it was going to change in the coming day, the day where they prove May was innocent.

When Ash got out of the bathroom, dressed in his clothes, he noticed that Dawn was still asleep and Brock was sitting on his bed, looking through his book. Ash just sighed at Brock's attitude to girls whenever he sees one. He then went to his bed before Pikachu jumped onto his left shoulder. "Hey Pikachu, morning," Ash said while giving Pikachu a scratch under its chin.

_"Pika..."_ it purred while Piplup just got out of its pokeball. It was trying its hardest to wake Dawn up, but without success. Piplup then jumped onto the bed before it did what Ash would had done if he wasn't too friendly. Piplup sprayed a stream of cold water at Dawn's face, instantly waking her up.

"Kya!" she screamed as she fell off the bed. Ash couldn't help but snickle while Brock tried his best not to laugh. Dawn quickly got up before glaring at Piplup. "Piplup! Why you did that! Now my hair is all mess up! And I'm all soak!" Dawn yelled at him. Piplup began to tear up, which caused Dawn to feel sorry for him.

"There, there, I didn't mean to be mad at you," Dawn said as she cuddled Piplup in her arms while heading into the bathroom.

"Wow, Dawn sure has a short temper. But when it comes to her pokemon, she will be back to her old self again," Ash stated to Pikachu, which it nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ash, I've been wondering," Brock started.

"Wondering about what?" Ash asked, getting curious.

"About how did Phantom managed to escape from jail. He must have a helping hand for that," Brock explained.

"And you're planning to head to the prison with Officer Jenny to chek on that cell," Ash replied the obvious.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised that you're not that dense too," Brock said with a smirk, which angered Ash.

Ash cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyway, make sure to get there as quick as you could. I don't want the Phantom to escape again before trying to capture Manaphy," Ash stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash before you can even say..." Brock didn't even finished what he was trying to tell Ash when the bathroom door was suddenly opened.

"Holy Arceus!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey, that's my line!" Brock retorded.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked,

"I forgot to get my pokeballs from the beach!" Dawn said. This caused Ash and Brock to fall anime style while Pikachu just sweatdrop.

"You know Dawn, sometimes why we are even here," Ash stated.

"C'mon, I'll go with you to get your pokeballs back," Brock stated before he and Dawn left the room.

"Better head to the Gym, I want to talk to Norman," with that, Ash and Pikachu left too.

On their way there, Ash noticed that Drew was outside the Gym, leaning against the wall near the door. This got Ash curious as he went to check it out.  
"Hey Drew," Ash said while Drew just smirk.

"Didn't think you would be up this early," Drew said as he flick his hair.

"Well, I needed to talk to May's dad anyway. So, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Oh, just lazing around the place," Drew stated.

"Huh?" Ash was just confused about the way Drew replied. Drew just sighed before looking away from Ash.

"You know, for a friend of May, you sure look pretty dense," Drew stated with a smirk.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed. But before he could lunge at him, the door opened.

"Morning Ash," Norman stated.

"Hey Norman," Ash replied before noticing that Drew had disappeared. This left him utterly confused at how did Drew managed to got away without being seen.

"Wanna come in or do you want to stare out into nothingness?" Norman quipped.

"Right..." Ash said as he rub the back of his head before entering the Gym building. Ash was stunned to see that not only was the other Gym Leaders were here, but Misty and Prof. Birch too. "Misty, is so good to see you again," Ash said, giving Misty a friendly hug.

"You too Ash," Misty said as they broke out of the hug.

"How did you know about this?" Ash asked.

"Well, I was visiting Prof. Oak yesterday when I overheard the conversation between him," Misty gestured to Prof Birch. "And Prof Oak."

"And you thought that we might need some extra help," Ash stated.

"Yup, and now lets help get May back," Misty said as they went to take a seat around a long table, which managed to hold all of them.

Right then, Dawn had just entered the Gym, looking for Ash. "Over here Dawn," Ash called out to her. She waved back before joining them.

"Wow, now that's a lot of people," Dawn said before taking a seat beside Ash.

"Dawn, this is Misty," Ash said, gesturing to Misty. Dawn noticed that her hair was in a side ponytail with a sleeveless top and a pair of shorts. **(Advance clothes)**

"Hey, what's yours?" Misty asked, shaking Dawn's hand.

"Dawn," she replied with a smile before Norman cleared his throat, signalling the start of the meeting.

"Well, I call you out here to help on my mission. To help my daughter from an evil organisation call Phantom. Ash had told me that he was planning to either kidnap Manaphy, a really rare pokemon, or my daughter, May. I know some of you has better things to do, but I need your time to help me with this favour. As you can see, May was framed for a crime that she didn't commit thanks to the Phantom, and right now she could be in danger. Will you help me search for my daughter or Phantom?" Norman explained, before asking the other Gym Leaders. They were discussing about it, worried about the situation. Even Prof Birch was talking to one of the Gym Leader, about whether they should risked it or not.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked Misty.

"It seems they are discussing whether they should help Norman or not. But I can't blame them, being a Gym Leader is tough," Misty explained, knowing what was the responsibilities of a Gym Leader could be.

"I hope they agree," Dawn said. The discussion was over in less than five minuted as Ash, Norman and Misty were tense on their answer.

"We will help you find your daughter and Phantom," Winona stated.

"And we will not stop until your daughter has been cleared of her name," Flannery replied.

"Thank you for the help, my friends. Now, lets work out a plan," with that, they began to form a plan to help them search for either May or Phantom.

* * *

**Me : Well, it looks like Misty has join the crew.**

**Misty : Yeah! Go me!**

**Ash : I think that is a bit too much excitement.**

**ALF : Anyway, I think it's my turn to ask the quiz:**

**- What Pokemon that has a radar on its head, a blue body and fins on its head?-**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Me : That's it for now. But I have something to say first... Since my most important exam is coming, I will be spending less time on my stories and more on studying. So, sorry about the delay. And I feel really sad that I now loss a follower. It makes me very sad.**

**May : Hey, don't feel down. Lots of other authors has this same effect when they are new here.**

**Me : You really think so?**

**? : 'Sigh' 'Shook's head'**

**Misty : Please R&R!**


	8. The Search

**Me : Well, this will be the last chapter before my one month exam, which will start on the first week of November. So that means no chapter for a whole month. Sorry guys.**

**ALF : Me too, since we live at the same country.**

**May : Good luck you two.**

**Brendan : But for now, lets do some review check.**

**Me : *Sigh* I feel really sad that I only receive one review from LegitEmi. But a review is a review. So, yeah, you're answer is correct. It is Mudkip, since I gave out too much details. The next question below will be a lot harder.**

**AFL : Great idea putting up a question.**

**Me : Shut up!**

**Misty : You two shut up before I hammer you guys.**

**Ash : *Sweatdrop* Calm down Misty. They are in a bit of a stress out lately.**

**Misty : *Hits Ash with her mallet***

**Me : Overkill much?**

**AFL : Yeah, seriously?**

**May : Lets continue with the story before anything else happens.**

**Dawn : storyLover58 does not own Pokemon, only this story.**

**Brendan : I guess this is where we start the story...**

* * *

Chapter 8 : The Search

Norman and the other gym leaders jsut got out of the gym, leaving Ash, Dawn and Misty in the meeting room alone. "So, they are splitting up into two teams," Misty stated.

"Yeah. The first team search for May while the other look for Phantom," Dawn continued.

"And what about us?" Ash asked.

"Didn't you hear what they told us?" Misty asked.

"Well... no..." Ash replied a little quietly as he scratch his head. This leads to Misty wacking his head with her mallet as Dawn sweatdropped on the situation.

"We are suppose to look for any clues on who frame May," Misty said, fumed at Ash's denseness. Ash was now in pain thanks to Misty's mallet.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Ash said as Pikachu sweatdropped at his trainer's denseness. Piplup was now on Dawn's beanie, feeling comfortable as Dawn just sighed at how Ash could be so dense.

"I wonder why we even agree to let Ash join us to search for clues," Dawn said to Piplup, which it replied. _"Piplup?"_ the pokemon asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best. Who knows what would happen if he does go with the other gym leaders," Dawn stated, giving a thought about how it would go, and to her expression, not very good.

As they were leaving the gym building, Max came running out of the building, trying to catch up to them. "Ash, where are you guys going?" Max asked.

"We are go-" before Ash could answer, Misty quickly hit him on the head with her mallet before answering Max.

"We are going to the beach to practice, why?" Misty replied, before asking Max.

"Oh, no reason. I thought you guys were looking for my so call _sis_," Max said, quoting the word sis with his fingers. This caused Misty and Dawn to look at each other, feeling sorry for what happened to Max. May wouldn't say anything that bad to him, so they knew how he felt towards May right now.

"What makes you think we're looking for her?" Misty lied. They were looking for clues in order to clear May's name and to catch the real culprit.

"Well, I barely heard my dad says look for someone," Max replied with a shrug.

"Yea, someone. Well will you look at the time, better head to the beach before it's taken," Misty said before dragging Ash with her towards the beach.

"Yeah, I really don't want to be searching for space," Dawn added as she followed her two friends out the gym, thus leaving a confused Max.

"I wonder what happen to them?" he asked as he scratch his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norman, Roxanne, Flannery and Wattson were looking for the Phantom as they ride on a rented boat. "Do you think it's weird?" Roxanne asked. Norman raised an eyebrow at her question while Flannery eavesdropped on her question while looking the sea with a pair of binoculars.

"What do you mean by weird?" Norman asked.

"I mean, why would the Phantom want to kidnap your daughter? And most of all, what is his plan?" Roxanne asked.

"I see what you mean. I can't answer the first one, but the second question you asked had made me thinking. If Ash's said is true, then maybe..." Norman stated as he thought about.

"Maybe what?" Roxanne asked.

"The Phantom wanted to kidnap my daughter because he wants something that only she and a pokemon knows!" Norman said, adding a pokemon to his conversation.

"What do you mean 'a pokemon'?" Roxanne asked, catching the word 'pokemon'.

"Ash told me before you came to my gym. He said that the Phantom was pursuing a Pokemon named Manaphy. This pokemon is also known as the Prince of the Sea," Norman explained.

"Manaphy? Prince of the Sea? What a minute, what does this have got to do with your daughter anyway!?" Roxanne asked, not getting where Norman was getting to.

"That's because I haven't finish explaining. This Manaphy has a special ability to track down a temple, which is called The Underwater Temple. But since that only this pokemon only knows its way to the temple..." Norman continued his explanation when Roxanne cut in.

"Which the Phantom wants to find, capture it, then find the temple. But why? Does he have anything to claim over there?" Roxanne asked, now understanding the conversation.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Phantom wants to claim the Sea Crown, but from what I heard from Ash, he almost completely sunk the temple. He also told me that he, May and Manaphy were the last ones on the temple while it was sinking."

"But how did they got out?"

"I'm getting there, along their way, they found one of the Sea Crown's piece. After Ash took it, they continued to find a way out, but realising that there was no way out. He then told me that he gotten May to safety by leading her into a pod while he went back to place the piece back to the place where it belongs," Norman said, leaning against the rail while looking into the sea.

"And?" Roxanne pushed on.

"Right after that, Ash became the King of the Sea, but the Phantom wouldn't rest as he gotten Manaphy. But since Ash's the king, he had the ability to swim through water at a very fast speed, before recovering Manaphy. But Phantom was relentless as his submarine emergered from under the sea. But Manaphy calm the pokemon down before commanding them. I even heard that Manaphy even managed to command one of the Legendary Pokemon," Norman stated, still a little surprised at that last one.

"The Legendary Pokemon? You mean..." Roxanne asked before Norman cut in.

"Yes, that one. But right now, the Phantom wants to kidnap my daughter to find the crown, since I heard that she's now the Queen of the Sea," Norman said before he sighed.

"And you wanted to find her first before the Phantom does, right?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling in my guts that something bad is about to happen," Norman stated as he sighed.

"I think we're here!" Wattson called out as the boat they were on slowed down.

"Good, now we wait to see whether she's here," Norman stated as he took a seat at the chair that's on the deck. While in the cabin, Flannery was a little sad at the story, but she quickly shook it off as she continued to scan the depth of the sea for any sign of May or the Phantom.

* * *

_**~Before the meeting at the Petalburg Gym...~**_

In the temple, May began to stir before waking up. She looked around to find that all of the pokemons weren't there. She got off of the bed before heading to the mirror to straighten her hair. She then wore her shoes before walking out of the bedroom to look for her pokemons. "Manaphy, where are you?" May called out before she heard a called.

_"Mana, mana!"_ a cheery voice was heard down the hallway, which led to the dining hall. May wondered what's going on as she ran towards the source of the sound. As the called was louder, she knew that she was getting close.

When she reached the end of the hallway, she was surprised that her pokemons had prepared a feast with piles of berries, waffles, eggs and toast. She wondered where did they got those food and how did they managed to cook it. She figured they could have went to get a take out back in the city, or maybe the water-type pokemon did it. But she just shook it off her ehad as she approached them. "Morning everyone," May said as she took a seat. Her pokemons reponded to her as May scanned the table of food. Her stomach was now growling, which she blushed in embarrasment. "C'mon, lets eat!" she called out.

Her pokemon agreed before they began to eat. May was wondering how things was doing up there as she had her breakfast. She figured that her dad would be searching for her soon while Ash and Dawn would find a way to clear her name. She just needed to find out who framed her.

While May was having her breakfast, she noticed that the crown was beside her plate. She then stared at it as it was lit up. She shook it off before wondering what was that all about before taking the crown and placing it back on her head. She then resumed her meal with her pokemon while thinking of a way to head back. Even though she wanted to stay with Manaphy, she had a family that cared and love her. She didn't mean to say those words to Ash a few days ago by not coming home. She hope that they could forgive her, especially her parents. She wondered why she'd always arrived at the bad time.

* * *

_**~Present...~**_

The Phantom's submarine was still looking for May and Manaphy. "Sir, there is still no traces of the girl nor the pokemon," one of the Phantom grunt stated. The Phantom was getting rather impatient as he was pacing forth and back.

"I want to find them, and I want them now!" he called out as the grunts replied.

"Sir, I found something!" another grunt called out.

"What is it?" Phantom asked.

"It's a boat above us," the grunt stated, looking at the monitor.

"And what does this have to do with our pursuit?" Phantom asked.

"The boat is carrying four Gym Leaders sir," the grunt stated, which surprised the Phantom.

"What are they doing here? I thought that they were back at their specific gyms, unless..." Phantom thought before hurrying back to his seat.

"Sir?" the grunt asked.

"Ram the boat! I want to find out myself!" Phantom ordered.

"Yes sir!" the grunts replied before the Submarine began to ascend towards the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, on board the boat, Wattson was having his cup of tea while Flannery was still monitoring the screen for signs of May or Phantom. Norman and Roxanne was at the deck, looking out into the sea. "I don't think she's here, Norman," Wattson stated.

"Just be patient, something's bound to happen," Roxxane replied for Norman.

Flannery took a glimpse out her window when her screen began to beep. She quickly examined it before realising that a submarine was heading their way. She quickly ran out of the cabin before calling out. "Wattson! Move the boat! There's a submarine about to ram us!" Flannery called out, which caused Wattson to drop his cup onto the deck before starting the engine. He quickly turned the turbine on to full speed before menouvering the boat in time as a submarine emerged from the spot they were earlier.

"That was close," Wattson stated.

"What is that?" Roxxane asked, pointing at the submarine.

"Phantom," Norman stated, grinding his teeth while clenching his fist as he noticed the mark on the submarine that Ash drew for him before.

"Phantom?! Here?!" Flannery asked as she joined Norman and Roxanne.

"Looks like it," Roxxane replied.

"This might be fun to pass the time," Wattson said as he joined the rest of the gym leaders.

The submarine hatch was later opened before half a dozen grunts emerged. They jumped onto the deck before surrounding the gym leaders. "What are they doing here anyway?" Flannery asked, getting ready her pokeball.

"To capture your daughter," a voice called out to them from above the submarine. This caught the gym leaders attention. Norman studied the outfit that the figure was wearing before figuring out who it was.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on my daughter, _Phantom_!" Norman said, sourly.

"I figure that one of you might be the girl's parent, you made my day so much easier," Phantom stated before jumping onto the boat deck.

"What do you want, Phantom," Roxanne asked.

"All I want is to ask you, where is your daughter," Phantom asked.

"I don't know, even if I do, I won't tell anything about you, crabby," Norman stated before it with a nickname.

"I'll show you that whoever crosses the Phantom's path would be crush!" Phantom exclaimed before taking out two of his pokemon. One of it is a Pinsir while the other is a Parasect. "If you think you can cross the Phantom, think again!"

"I was thinking of battling you, so here!" Norman stated before calling out Slaking.

"Me too!" Roxanne followed by calling out Nosepass.

"Damn, they use water-type pokemon. But I can't be helpless here. Go Torkoal!" Flannery called out before her pokemon emerged.

"I have the most advantage here! Wahahahaha! Go Manectic!" Wattson called out before his pokemon emerged.

"One of them has a electric-type pokemon, take him out first!" Phantom ordered as his grunts did as they was told.

* * *

In the jail, Brock was being accompanying Jenny down the hallway. As they approached the cell that Phantom was in, Jenny unlock the cell door to let them had a closer look. As Brock went to touch Phantom, his hand went pass him. Jenny was shocked as Brock took a closer look. "How in the Arceus did he escaped!?" Jenny asked.

"My guess, someone from the outside," Brock said before taking a hologram projector.

"We need to tell the rest of the force, now!" Jenny stated before they ran down the hallway.

* * *

In the underwater temple, May was practicing some battle moves with her pokemons. "Blaziken, use Blze Kick!" May commanded. The pokemon did as he was told, breaking one of the sea rocks that the water pokemon got for her.

"Skitty, use Blizzard! Beautifly, use Silver Wind! Glaceon, use Hyper Beam!" she ordered the other pokemons, which resulted in a bullseye for all of the target. "Great work," May commented before she heard a loud explosion above. "What was that?!" she asked.

_"Blazi, blaze,"_ Blaziken stated as it shook his head left and right.

"No, I'm going, and I won't be alone," May stated, knowing what her pokemon was trying to say. She then looked at Glaceon, which it nodded before they left the hall. Manaphy soon followed them out of the temple to find out what was the sound was about.

* * *

**Me : Finally! Done!**

**ALF : Congrats. Now on to the business!**

**May : What?**

**Brendan : May, he means by pop quizs.**

**May : Oh, I knew that.**

**Misty and Dawn : Sure you did.**

**May : Shut up!**

**Me : So, who's doing the quiz?**

**Misty : Me, me!**

**Me : Alright, me!**

**Misty : Hey!**

**Me : Joking, joking. Go ahead, Misty.**

**Misty : Alright. The pop quiz of the chapter.**

**- What is the first Pokemon that May commanded? -**

**A - Mudkip**

**B - Torchic**

**C - Treeko**

**D - Bulbasaur**

**The answer would be reveal in the next chapter.**

**Me : Yes, and special announcement! Today is my one year membership of Fan Fiction, hurray! Since today is special, I posted multiple chapters before cutting off my updates for a month.**

**ALF : Congrats, again.**

**May : Alright, time to finish this!**

**Brendan : R&R please!**


End file.
